Shooting star (Recueil Inazuma Eleven)
by Tiffany1502
Summary: Juste un recueil de one-shots en tous genres sur l'univers d'Inazuma Eleven ! Je publierai en français tous les OS disponibles en anglais sur mon profil.
1. Sous les étoiles (Kira Hiroto)

**Hello~ **  
**Après pas mal d'hésitations, j'ai décidé de poster les versions françaises de mes OS ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont :3 ce sera principalement des OS sur le pairing Hiroto x Tatsuya, car c'est vraiment ce qui m'inspire le plus, mais je n'exclue pas la possibilité qu'il y ait autre chose ! **

**Pour ce premier OS, il est toutefois plutôt centré sur les sentiments d'Hiroto après leur défaite. **

**Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Résumé** : Eisei a perdu contre Raimon. Alors pourquoi Hiroto se sent-il si bien ?

* * *

— _C'est la fin du match ! Les joueurs qui ont remporté ce match intense sont ceux de Raimon ! Cependant, Eisei nous a aussi montré son magnifique football ! Ce n'est pas une exagération de dire que les deux équipes en ressortent vainqueurs !_

La voix du commentateur résonnait encore en boucle, dans l'esprit d'Hiroto. La légère brise printanière ne suffisait pas à l'effacer, incapable d'emporter en son sein le tumulte de ses pensées, à contrario de ses boucles grises qui volaient doucement et lui chatouillaient parfois la nuque.

Toutes ces sensations et ces émotions qu'il avait ressenties, durant ce match, étaient quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Pour la première fois, depuis toutes ces années, quelqu'un avait été là pour rattraper le ballon qu'il lançait. Quelqu'un avait été là pour le lui envoyer et le réceptionner, au gré de sa volonté.

Ce n'était pas le genre d'Hiroto, de se montrer sentimental. Pourtant, un fin sourire habillait ses lèvres, alors qu'il était seul sous le ciel étoilé, assis sur les marches de l'entrée de la maison.

Ils avaient perdu. Jusqu'à la veille, ce simple fait lui était inconcevable. Kira Hiroto, l'attaquant divin, ne pouvait pas perdre, et sûrement pas avec son jeu individuel. Quelle idée, que d'intégrer les autres membres de l'équipe dans son jeu. Quelle idée, que de leur faire la passe.

Pourtant, Hiroto se sentait bien. Un poids venait de quitter ses épaules, voire peut-être même son cœur. À l'instar de ses mèches bouclées, son tourment avait été emporté par le vent.

La défaite d'Eisei était totale, mais c'était beaucoup moins oppressant qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

— Hiroto ? s'éleva une voix bien trop familière, dans son dos. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'intéressé n'eut même pas à se retourner pour reconnaître Tatsuya. Ce timbre de voix si agaçant et caractéristique ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête ni même de répondre, alors que Tatsuya s'asseyait à ses côtés sur les marches.

— C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? lança l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges en fixant la voûte céleste. Ça aide un peu à oublier qu'on a perdu.

— Tu relativises vite, rétorqua Hiroto d'un ton moqueur, auquel son ami était toutefois habitué. Commence par penser à t'occuper de ta jambe blessée.

À ces mots, Tatsuya tourna légèrement la tête pour le considérer. Ses yeux de jade brillèrent, illuminés par la lumière blafarde de la lune, au reflet des sentiments qui l'habitaient. Non, il ne relativisait pas « vite ». La défaite avait été difficile à accepter, et il s'en voulait beaucoup. Peut-être que s'il ne s'était pas blessé, s'il n'avait pas été obligé de sortir et laisser ses coéquipiers jouer à dix pendant quelque temps ; peut-être auraient-ils pu gagner.

Pourtant, le simple fait qu'Hiroto lui dise qu'il le « suivrait pour réaliser son rêve idiot » suffisait. Tous ses efforts n'étaient pas vains, il avait réussi à l'atteindre.

— Maintenant que tu fais réellement partie de l'équipe, on retentera l'expérience autant de fois qu'il le faudra !

Hiroto arqua un sourcil et daigna finalement se tourner en sa direction, avant qu'un sourire mauvais ne se dessine au coin de ses lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Vous avez juste mis trop longtemps à vous adapter à mon jeu, si vous vous entraînez mieux, y'a pas de raison qu'on perde, l'année prochaine.

Tatsuya ne put retenir le sourire qui ne demandait qu'à venir illuminer son visage. Hiroto n'avait sans doute pas changé, après tout. Il était juste... lui.

— Alors après le Football Frontier, on visera le mondial ! s'exclama Tatsuya, une lueur de détermination venant habiller ses iris verts.

Ce regard rêveur, qu'Hiroto avait toujours imaginé comme empli de mépris, le fixait désormais avec tellement d'intensité qu'il ne se sentit pas capable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit de désagréable. Devant son silence, Tatsuya continua :

— Alors on compte sur toi, Hiroto ! Ensemble, on pourra devenir les numéros un du Japon !

— Ah ? Tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi, pour ça ?

— Bien sûr ! Le football se joue à onze, je pensais que tu l'avais compris aujourd'hui, pourtant !

Hiroto marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, qui eut le mérite de faire rire Tatsuya. Un rire mélodieux, et pourtant agaçant au possible, qui s'échappait dans l'air pour y mourir au gré du temps qui filait. Aux antipodes de ce qu'il se connaissait, l'adolescent aux cheveux frisés ne parvint même pas à répliquer. Aucun mot ne franchit le mur de ses lèvres, alors que son regard aussi profond et brillant qu'une rubellite fixait son coéquipier.

Coéquipier, hein...

Mille et une émotions semblaient traverser les iris verts de Tatsuya. La fierté, la félicité, ou encore un certain apaisement. C'était agaçant et frustrant au possible, que de pouvoir toutes les voir. Pourquoi ce mépris qu'Hiroto y avait toujours décelé n'était-il plus là ?

Avait-il au moins réellement existé ?

Pourquoi ce doux sourire qui étirait ses lèvres l'irritait-il à ce point ? C'était frustrant, Hiroto en aurait presque eu envie de retourner sur le terrain jouer avec lui, partager ce moment privilégié.

— Tu te souviens quand on était gosses, qu'on jouait avec le ballon, à travers la vitre, sans même pouvoir se parler ? lança-t-il, à sa propre surprise.

— Tu t'en souvenais ?

Après quelques courtes secondes de silence, Hiroto laissa échapper un simple « ouais ».

— Je pensais que tu avais oublié ce détail, avoua Tatsuya, dont le visage affichait désormais de l'étonnement.

Hiroto fronça légèrement les sourcils à ces mots. Bien sûr, qu'il s'en souvenait. Lui qui avait toujours été seul dans l'immensité des pièces de la demeure de son père, comment aurait-il pu oublier ces moments où une présence s'était illustrée dans son quotidien ?

Il leur avait, certes, fallu attendre avant de se retrouver face à face pour la première fois. Hiroto avait toujours été seul, à l'intérieur, à tirer sur les murs des pièces bien trop grandes de la maison, après tout. Pourtant, ce temps passé à jouer avec le ballon, chacun d'un côté différent de la fenêtre, avait été le seul moment où il avait senti la chaleur du football.

Ce football, seul ami qu'il avait toujours eu, il avait désormais envie de le partager avec Tatsuya, ainsi qu'avec les autres membres de l'équipe d'Eisei.

C'était stupide.

Mais il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer, après tout.


	2. Entrevue nocturne (Hiroto x Tatsuya)

**Hello~  
****Voici un petit OS HiroTatsu tout fluffy que j'avais adoré écrire (et qui est, comme le premier, également disponible en anglais sur mon profil!). Il prend place dans la timeline d'Orion, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Résumé** : Hiroto ne semble pas capable de dormir, au grand agacement d'Haizaki qui partage sa chambre. Heureusement, il finit par s'éclipser pour une mystérieuse entrevue nocturne.

* * *

La pénombre de la nuit s'était désormais bien illustrée, à cette heure avancée de la soirée, et engloutissait chacun des bâtiments, des coins de verdures. Pourtant, la plupart des lumières du camp d'entraînement d'Inazuma Japan restaient allumées et traversaient les fenêtres, signe que peu de joueurs s'étaient déjà endormis.

Et celle des deux attaquants titulaires ne faisait pas exception. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées, visiblement au grand dam d'Hiroto qui ne faisait que se tourner dans son lit en claquant sa langue contre son palais à chaque mouvement. Haizaki ne semblait pas en avoir quelque chose à faire et continuait la lecture de son manga, sans prêter la moindre attention à son coéquipier.

Pourtant, les soupirs de son camarade de chambre l'exaspéraient au plus haut point. Ce claquement de langue résonnait dans son esprit et l'irritait tellement qu'il peinait à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Sans parler de cet insupportable bruit de lit qui grinçait, à chaque fois qu'il se tournait.

— Bon, t'as fini ? lança-t-il d'un ton acerbe en se redressant d'un bond.

Hiroto, qui lui faisait face, son téléphone dans les mains, se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Haizaki leva les yeux au ciel devant cette réaction, avant de reporter son attention sur son manga. Il aurait pu lui demander ce qu'il se passait, ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de dormir ainsi au point de le mettre dans cet état. Il aurait pu, mais il lui fallait bien admettre qu'il n'en avait que faire. Les états d'âme d'Hiroto ne le regardaient pas, et ne l'intéressaient nullement non plus.

Ils avaient beau partager cette chambre, des règles silencieuses et implicites avaient été établies : il s'agissait d'un territoire neutre, dans lequel chacun faisait fi de la présence de l'autre. L'absence de questions et le respect de son intimité arrangeaient Hiroto, qui n'avait en réalité nullement envie de parler.

Après des secondes qui lui semblèrent avoir duré une éternité, son téléphone – qu'il venait de poser sur la table de chevet – émit une vibration. Hiroto l'attrapa brusquement, avant de laisser son regard rosé glisser sur l'écran tactile. En voyant le destinateur et le contenu du message qu'il venait de recevoir, l'adolescent se leva d'un bond pour quitter son lit.

Haizaki eut un sursaut devant cette spontanéité et, en jetant un coup d'œil à son camarade de chambre, il réalisa que ce dernier était en réalité vêtu de sa tenue de foot, révélant ainsi qu'il n'essayait nullement de dormir, depuis tout ce temps où il s'était montré insupportable.

Sans un mot, après avoir reposé son téléphone sur la table de chevet, Hiroto s'approcha de la porte pour quitter la pièce. Une fraction de seconde, la curiosité envahit Haizaki, dont les iris dérapèrent jusqu'au smartphone laissé sans surveillance. Il n'avait que faire des histoires de l'autre, mais que pouvait bien être ce message qu'il avait visiblement attendu si longtemps, et qui le faisait sortir s'entraîner à une heure aussi tardive ?

Après une lutte intérieure bien trop longue à son goût, le joueur aux longs cheveux gris se laissa finalement retomber à plat dos sur son matelas pour empoigner de nouveau son manga. Finalement, il n'avait vraiment que faire des états d'âme d'Hiroto.

Dehors, l'air s'était étonnement rafraîchi. Une légère brise s'élevait pour venir caresser les bras découverts d'Hiroto et faire voltiger ses mèches bouclées. D'un pas décidé, il traversa l'allée principale pour rejoindre le terrain de football, sur lequel une silhouette familière se découpait dans l'obscurité.

La faible lueur blafarde de la lune lui permettait de distinguer cette chevelure rouge désormais familière, ainsi que le ballon qui glissait sur le sol au gré de ses mouvements et de sa course sur le terrain.

— Oï, pourquoi tu me fais sortir à cette heure ?

Tatsuya s'arrêta brusquement en entendant ce timbre de voix à la fois agressif et calme, avant qu'un sourire ne s'étire au coin de ses lèvres.

— Ah, Hiroto, désolé. Tu dormais ?

En guise de réponse, l'intéressé se contenta de hausser les épaules, non désireux d'avouer que ce n'était pas le cas, alors qu'il atteignait pratiquement sa hauteur.

— Et donc ? Tu m'avais dit que tu voudrais me parler, j'me suis dit que tu avais dû oublier.

— Je me sentais un peu seul, à force de m'entraîner comme ça tous les soirs, expliqua simplement Tatsuya, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, en lui faisant une lente passe.

Hiroto plissa légèrement le front à ces mots, quelque peu dérouté, alors que ses pieds réceptionnaient la balle. Le sous-entendu ne lui avait bien évidemment pas échappé, mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée des entraînements nocturnes de son ami le perturbait davantage.

— Tu viens là tous les soirs ?

— Ouais, j'essaie de maîtriser une nouvelle technique.

Un pied sur le ballon, Hiroto esquissa un sourire en coin. Alors ainsi, Tatsuya s'entraînait seul en secret ? Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse dépasser, personne ne pouvait être meilleur que l'attaquant divin. Quand bien même il estimait la puissance du garçon aux cheveux rouges, il ne perdrait pas. Contre lui plus que quiconque, il refusait de perdre.

— Oh, je vois, alors tu avais besoin de l'aide de l'attaquant di-

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par le téléphone de Tatsuya qui se mit à sonner, le faisant ainsi froncer les sourcils.

— Ah, j'avais oublié cette alarme, lâcha-t-il simplement en attrapant l'objet pour le faire taire. Je voulais me chronométrer, je pensais pas que tu arriverais aussi rapidement. Je croirais presque que tu attendais, ajouta-t-il, accompagnant ses mots d'un léger rire.

— Dis pas n'importe quoi.

Ce petit rire, qui quittait Tatsuya pour mourir dans l'air, semblait avoir été porté par le vent pour venir glisser sur la peau d'Hiroto et le faire frissonner. Quel idiot, comment quelque chose d'aussi simple pouvait-il atteindre son cœur avec une telle facilité ? La pénombre de la nuit ne lui permettait pas de bien distinguer ce regard émeraude désormais familier, pourtant il n'en avait pas besoin pour imaginer toutes les émotions qui pouvaient le traverser. Pour l'imaginer briller.

— L'attaquant divin me fera-t-il l'honneur de me rendre le ballon ? plaisanta-t-il soudainement, arrachant Hiroto à ses pensées.

Le ton de défi qui accompagnait ses mots eut le mérite de raviver la compétitivité d'Hiroto. Un léger ricanement lui échappa et, après une rapide œillade vers ledit ballon, il releva brusquement la tête pour faire face à Tatsuya.

— Essaie de le récupérer, si tu y tiens tant.

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Tatsuya pour s'élancer en sa direction. Hiroto recula légèrement, entraînant dans son geste son précieux bien, avant de passer à ses côtés en dribblant pour s'approcher des cages dans le dos de son ami.

Sans même qu'ils ne le réalisent, le temps fila, et bientôt la fatigue commença à se faire sentir. Leurs respirations, haletantes, se mêlaient au bruit apaisant de la vie nocturne. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, leur jeu, leurs regards, ce moment ; tout parlait pour eux.

— Il est tard, déclara soudain Tatsuya, après avoir consulté son smartphone. On devrait peut-être rentrer…

— Ouais…

Pourtant, ils ne bougèrent pas. Allongés à plat dos sur le sol du terrain, tête contre tête, aucun ne paraissait vouloir rompre cet instant privilégié. L'air, de plus en plus froid au fil du temps qui passait, venait contraster avec la chaleur de leurs corps, après cet effort physique, et les contraignit toutefois à bouger.

— Allez, faudrait pas tomber malade, indiqua Tatsuya en sentant Hiroto frissonner. Debout !

Il mêla les gestes à la parole, et bientôt Hiroto dut en faire de même, non sans avoir laissé échapper un grognement. La fierté l'empêchait d'avouer qu'il avait raison, mais s'avouer toutes les émotions qui le traversaient actuellement, à l'idée de mettre un terme à cette soirée, était encore plus difficile.

Dans un silence étonnant, lourd de sens, ils rejoignirent tous les deux le bâtiment principal dans lequel se trouvaient les chambres. Ballon sous le bras, Tatsuya jetait parfois des œillades discrètes à son coéquipier, alors que ses joues se coloraient au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du couloir où se séparait leur chemin.

— Bon, bah, salut, lança Hiroto sans se retourner, en partant sur sa gauche.

— Attends, Hiroto !

L'intéressé fit volte-face, l'étonnement dessinant ses traits, et, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Tatsuya plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec délicatesse. Lorsqu'il se recula, un sourire illuminait son visage, alors qu'une teinte rosée colorait ses délicates joues.

— Bonne nuit, Hiroto, murmura-t-il, avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée.

Hiroto resta figé d'infinies secondes, seulement capable de bafouiller un « oui ». Il cligna des paupières à de nombreuses reprises, encore incertain quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son cœur venait d'entamer une course folle dans sa poitrine, et pourtant il restait planté là, dans le couloir qui finit par s'éteindre devant l'absence de mouvement.

Haizaki s'apprêtait à se lever pour finalement éteindre la lumière de la chambre, à cette heure tardive, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec lenteur. La silhouette de son camarade de chambre se découpa dans l'embrasure.

— Tu rentres tard, déclara-t-il soudain d'un ton étonnement moralisateur, pour quelqu'un qui s'en fichait. T'étais-

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils distinguèrent le visage d'Hiroto. Une couleur écarlate, bien mise en avant par la lumière encore allumée, colorait chaque parcelle de sa peau, alors qu'il avançait d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à son lit, sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte – ce qu'Haizaki fit, non sans grogner. La curiosité l'envahit, à tel point qu'il ne put se résoudre à éteindre la lumière. Son regard restait rivé sur un Hiroto allongé à plat dos, les yeux fixant le plafond d'un air absent.

La main de l'attaquant aux cheveux bouclés glissa sur son propre visage pour se poser sur sa joue brûlante, avant que ses doigts ne passent avec légèreté sur ses lèvres.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Et pourquoi, diable, son cœur ne pouvait-il pas reprendre une course normale ?


	3. Fièvreuse journée (Hiroto x Tatsuya)

**Hello~  
****Comme je fais dans l'originalité par rapport aux deux premiers OS, voici un nouveau HiroTatsu ahah. Comme le précédent, il prend place dans la timeline d'Orion. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai tellement adoré l'écrire que ça m'a pris seulement quelques heures ! Je remercie également ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, vous n'imaginez même pas comment vous me faites plaisir T.T**

**Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Résumé** : La veille du match d'Inazuma Japan contre la Chine, Tatsuya tombe malade et risque de ne pas pouvoir jouer.

* * *

Depuis que le FFI avait commencé, les joueurs d'Inazuma Japan n'avait pas encore réellement eu la moindre seconde de répit. Les entraînements s'enchaînaient, s'alternaient avec les matchs, ce qui laissait facilement à la fatigue le temps de s'installer chez chacun des joueurs. Pourtant, ils faisaient tous fi de l'engourdissement constant de leurs muscles, de l'affaiblissement de leurs corps.

Le repas du midi était ainsi devenu l'un des piliers de leur équilibre physique. Certains en profitaient pour manger bien plus que leur corps en avait besoin, tandis que d'autres réussissaient à garder une alimentation équilibrée malgré le large choix de plats.

Assis à une table, tous les deux, comme à leur habitude, Tatsuya et Shirou faisaient, dans le silence, face à leurs assiettes, sans doute les seules remplies _correctement_.

_— _Kiyama, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Tatsuya releva rapidement la tête pour faire face à Shirou, à l'entente de ces mots. Avec un geste aussi brusque, sa vision se troubla aussitôt et il lui fallut quelques courtes secondes pour que ses pupilles s'habituent de nouveau à ce qui l'entourait.

— Oui, désolé, j'étais ailleurs…

— Ton visage est rouge, fit remarquer Shirou. T'es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

Comme si ces paroles, pourtant bienveillantes, avaient permis le déclic, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges sentit sa tête devenir affreusement lourde. Son assiette, toujours remplie, le répugnait au plus au haut point, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Une main se posa sur son front, et ce fut seulement en rouvrant les paupières que Tatsuya réalisa qu'il avait fermé les yeux, il ne savait quand.

— T'es brûlant, constata Shirou de son habituelle voix calme et douce. Tu devrais aller te reposer !

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux pour considérer les propos du garçon, avant que certains ne s'approchent. De loin, Hiroto observait la scène, immobile et les sourcils froncés, aux côtés d'Haizaki. Leur rivalité avait instauré entre eux une étrange relation, à tel point qu'ils partageaient régulièrement leur repas, par habitude, et par esprit de compétition. C'était parfois à celui qui mangeait le plus épicé, ou bien la plus grosse assiette.

Pourtant, à cet instant précis, Hiroto n'avait que faire de son repas qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller s'asseoir. Ni même de la présence d'Haizaki, qui regardait également la scène d'un air désintéressé.

Tatsuya, fiévreux ? Le prochain match des éliminatoires approchait, et il semblait que le jeune garçon passait la plupart de ses soirées à s'entraîner, en plus des entraînements quotidiens avec le reste de l'équipe. Il voulait pouvoir enfin jouer et se montrer à la hauteur des autres membres. Et visiblement, cela n'allait pas être possible.

— Kazemaru, tu peux guider Fubuki et Kiyama jusqu'à votre chambre ? lança Endou en s'approchant, après avoir constaté que Tatsuya ne semblait en effet vraiment pas aller bien.

L'intéressé approuva d'un hochement de la tête et se leva pour s'exécuter, sous le regard du garçon aux cheveux frisés, qui s'était finalement assis. Shirou passa une main dans le dos de Tatsuya en constatant que ce dernier peinait à marcher, probablement déséquilibré par la fièvre.

— C'est avec cet appétit que tu espères dépasser le démon que je suis ? lança Haizaki en voyant qu'Hiroto, face à lui, ne touchait pas à son assiette.

— Ah ?

La tentation de le remballer était grande. Bien trop grande. Mais pas autant que l'agacement qu'il ressentait en regardant Tatsuya, Fubuki et Kazemaru quitter le réfectoire. Ces mains qui effleuraient la taille de Tatsuya pour l'aider à marcher l'irritaient au plus haut point, si bien que le ton désobligeant d'Haizaki lui sembla bien dérisoire.

— Il m'énerve, marmonna-t-il sans les quitter des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient passé la porte.

Haizaki arqua un sourcil interrogateur avant de lutter contre l'envie de se retourner, par curiosité, pour savoir de qui il parlait. Mais rapidement, il se renfrogna pour reporter son attention sur son assiette. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire, de ce qui pouvait bien jouer sur les humeurs d'Hiroto. Sûrement pas.

Pourtant, il fallait bien admettre que voir l'attaquant sur son téléphone pendant un temps infiniment long, sans qu'il ne touche une seule fois à son plat, avait le mérite de l'interpeller. Pourquoi diable le fait que leur coéquipier soit malade l'agaçait-il à ce point ?

— J'me tire, lâcha finalement Hiroto en se levant, sans prendre la peine de débarrasser son plateau.

Avant même que quiconque n'ait le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit, il avait déjà quitté la pièce pour errer dans les couloirs. De temps à autre, il jetait une œillade à son téléphone, sûrement plutôt par habitude que parce qu'il attendait un message. Inconsciemment, ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à sa propre chambre, dans laquelle il pénétra pour s'affaler sur son lit. Cette situation l'énervait, l'irritait, à tel point qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire de tri dans le flux tumultueux de ses pensées.

Si Tatsuya était bien malade, il ne pourrait sans doute pas jouer le prochain match. Comment cet idiot pouvait-il tomber malade à un moment aussi important ? Vraiment, ils n'étaient pas aidés, avec cette équipe de bras cassés. Avec la blessure de Gouenji, il était ainsi assuré de jouer le prochain match. Alors Tatsuya, lui, n'avait _pas le droit_ de se défiler. Ce serait trop facile, n'est-ce pas ?

Écouteurs dans les oreilles, Hiroto ferma un court instant les paupières, avant que l'image des mains de Shirou sur Tatsuya qui l'avait tant irrité dans le réfectoire ne refasse surface dans son esprit. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, non sans lâcher un râle de mécontentement, avant de se redresser.

— Bon, laissa-t-il échapper malgré lui en se relevant. Ça m'saoule.

Il arracha d'un geste brusque les écouteurs de ses oreilles, les débrancha de son téléphone, puis quitta la pièce le pas lourd. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de le réaliser, sa marche l'avait guidé jusqu'à la chambre de Tatsuya et Kazemaru, devant laquelle il resta en suspens quelques temps. Quelques chuchotements réussissaient à franchir la porte, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se dire, ni même à reconnaître de voix, bien qu'il supposait qu'il s'agisse de Fubuki et de Kazemaru.

Sans toquer et sans la moindre délicatesse, Hiroto ouvrit la porte. Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent ainsi en sa direction, et il put constater que ses deux coéquipiers s'apprêtaient visiblement à quitter la chambre.

— Quoi ? grogna-t-il simplement devant leurs regards insistants. J'ai pas le droit d'être là ?

— Si…, répondit Kazemaru, légèrement décontenancé par son attitude. Ça tombe bien, tu peux rester un peu avec lui comme ça, nous on allait finir de manger.

Hiroto laissa échapper un simple « mhh » en guise d'approbation, et ils quittèrent tous les deux la chambre en fermant la porte derrière eux. Un calme étrange et pesant s'insinua alors dans la pièce, avant que Tatsuya ne se décide à rompre le silence en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

— C'est ridicule, hein ? murmura-t-il. Tomber malade la veille du match pour lequel je m'entraînais…

— Rallonge-toi, idiot. Garde tes forces.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Tatsuya alors qu'il s'exécutait, étonnement docile.

— Moi qui espérais pouvoir à nouveau jouer avec toi…

Hiroto déglutit, pas le moins du monde préparé à cette confession, mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit simple, incapable d'avouer combien cela lui faisait plaisir.

— Mais je suis content, si tu prends la peine de t'inquiéter et de venir…

— Oï, t'es beaucoup trop bavard d'un coup, surtout pour un malade.

Pourtant, malgré le détachement de ses mots, il ne put empêcher son visage de commencer à chauffer. Il ne s'était pas préparé psychologiquement, en venant ici, à une telle honnêteté et une telle spontanéité.

Et son cœur qui commençait à s'emballer n'aidait en rien du tout.

— Dis, Hiroto, tout à l'heure-

— Dors, le coupa-t-il. T'as intérêt à jouer, demain, alors dors et va mieux.

De nouveau, un large sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Tatsuya. Son visage, tantôt pâle, tantôt aussi rouge que ses cheveux, se crispait et témoignait de combien il ne se sentait pas bien. Pourtant, sa main sortit de sous la couverture pour venir se poser avec une délicatesse extrême sur celle d'Hiroto, qui eut un léger sursaut de surprise. Ses yeux roses vagabondèrent d'incrédulité entre cette main brûlante sur la sienne et le visage de son possesseur, sans qu'il ne s'en dégage pour autant.

Un silence apaisant et pourtant chargé de tension s'était illustré entre eux avec douceur, alors qu'ils restaient immobiles. Tatsuya fut le premier à briser ce calme en enlevant sa main pour l'élever en direction du visage d'Hiroto. Ses doigts vinrent lentement effleurer les lèvres entrouvertes de ce dernier, tel un message subliminal qu'il était impossible de ne pas saisir.

Tatsuya malade n'était vraiment pas bon pour le cœur !

Alors que la course effrénée de son cœur continuait, Hiroto sursauta brusquement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Il fit volte-face et aperçut Kazemaru, dans l'entrée. Ses sourcils arqués ainsi que son air gêné laissaient aisément comprendre que le chemin de la main de Tatsuya ne lui avait pas échappé.

— Oï ! s'écria Hiroto en se relevant brusquement, à l'attention de Tatsuya. Je t'ai dit de dormir, alors tu dors !

Sans la moindre délicatesse, il attrapa la couverture pour la ramener jusque sur le visage du joueur, pour illustrer ses propos, avant de quitter la chambre d'un pas énervé en claquant la porte derrière lui. Kazemaru cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, avant de hausser les épaules et d'attraper son téléphone qu'il était venu récupérer.

Alors qu'il traversait les couloirs le pas lourd et faisait presque trembler les murs, Hiroto passa ses doigts sur lèvres, comme s'il pouvait être capable de reproduire la douceur du geste de Tatsuya. Quel idiot, il n'était pas prêt de risquer de s'approcher une nouvelle fois d'un Tatsuya malade. Son cœur n'y survivrait pas.

— Hiroto, on t'attendait pour l'entraînement, s'éleva la voix d'Asuto, à peine fut-il dehors. Oh non, me dis pas que toi aussi t'as de la fièvre !

— Ah ? marmonna Hiroto, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il sortait ce genre de stupidités.

— Ton visage est encore plus rouge que l'était celui de Tatsuya…


	4. Jalousie (Hiroto x Tatsuya)

**Hello~ ****On se retrouve (?) pour un nouveau HiroTatsu ! Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?  
****La dernière fois j'ai écrit sur un Hiroto jaloux, alors cette fois j'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose avec Tatsuya jaloux ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :3**

**Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Résumé** : Depuis quelque temps, Hiroto semble étonnement bien s'entendre avec Haizaki. Tatsuya devrait être content pour lui, pourtant il ne peut pas empêcher cet étrange et douloureux sentiment qui l'envahit en le voyant s'éloigner de lui...

* * *

Depuis que l'équipe d'Inazuma Japan avait été formée, des liens plus ou moins solides et insolites s'étaient créés entre les joueurs. Alors que les personnes comme Endou ou Asuto s'entendaient avec tout le monde – ce qui n'étonnait personne – des amitiés beaucoup plus surprenantes avaient vu le jour. Et la plus inattendue demeurait bien sûr celle de Hiroto et Haizaki, quand bien même ils s'efforçaient de dire qu'ils ne se supportaient pas.

Ils passaient tous les deux de plus en plus de temps ensemble, au fil des jours qui filaient. Désormais, ils partageaient même leurs repas et leurs entraînements, en plus de devoir partager le ballon lors des matchs. Le ton montait rapidement, mais leur esprit de compétition portait quelque chose de motivant, qui les forçait à toujours donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour ne pas se faire dépasser par l'autre.

Alors finalement, ce n'était plus seulement leur chambre qu'ils partageaient, mais aussi leur quotidien.

D'une certaine manière, voir Hiroto de la sorte ne laissait pas Tatsuya indifférent. Depuis le début de cette aventure qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Hiroto s'était plus ou moins refusé à faire un pas vers les autres et ne restait qu'avec lui. Alors il aurait dû se sentir sincèrement heureux de le voir s'amuser avec d'autres.

Il aurait dû.

Pourtant, un sentiment étrange enserrait sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il le voyait s'éloigner, le midi, et délaisser ses côtés à chaque fois qu'il le voyait partir s'entraîner avec Haizaki, alors qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble encore quelques jours plus tôt. Et lorsqu'il l'avait vu passer à côté de lui la semaine précédente, dans le bus après leur dernier match, pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'Haizaki, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un long soupir, qui avait attiré l'attention de Kazemaru.

Alors aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'ils attendaient tous sur le parking du stade, après une nouvelle victoire, cette étrange sensation faisait de nouveau surface.

— Tatsuya, ça va ? s'enquit Kazemaru.

— Oui oui, sourit-il alors que tout le monde commençait à monter dans le bus, avant de s'engouffrer à leur suite.

Il prit place sur l'un des sièges et, inconsciemment, ses pupilles noires vagabondèrent sur l'ensemble de ses coéquipiers, jusqu'à ce qu'Hiroto entre dans son champ de vision. L'attaquant, occupé à se chamailler avec Haizaki au sujet des buts marqués pendant ce dernier match, passa devant lui sans le voir.

Malgré lui, et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de le réaliser, sa main vint agripper le bas de la veste d'Hiroto, forçant le garçon aux cheveux frisés à se retourner.

— Tatsuya ? s'étonna-t-il alors que l'intéressé lâchait comme par réflexe sa veste.

Hiroto plissa légèrement le front, surpris par ce geste, avant de prendre place naturellement à ses côtés, tandis qu'Haizaki continuait d'avancer vers l'arrière du bus.

— Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? questionna Hiroto de son habituel ton étrangement agressif et calme à la fois. Tu voulais me dire un truc ?

Tatsuya arqua un sourcil, surpris par sa spontanéité. L'esquisse d'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne tourne la tête en direction de la fenêtre pour le cacher.

— Pas spécialement.

— Ah ?!

* * *

— Tu devrais éviter de lire ce soir, t'as besoin de repos si tu veux pouvoir battre l'Attaquant Divin, demain à l'entraînement !

— Ah ? Es-tu en train d'essayer de me faire comprendre que t'es fatigué d'avoir fait quelques allers-retours sur le terrain, aujourd'hui, et que tu veux que j'éteigne la lumière ? C'est pas avec cette endurance que tu vas me surpasser !

— De quoi ?!

Leurs voix résonnaient dans l'ascenseur et donnaient presque mal à la tête à Tatsuya. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y était pas habitué, pourtant elles lui semblaient plus fortes et insupportables qu'à l'accoutumé.

Comme un cadeau du ciel, les portes s'ouvrirent enfin pour leur donner accès au couloir du deuxième étage, où se trouvaient les chambres. Certains étaient déjà montés se coucher, tandis que d'autres avaient préféré rester en bas, mais les lieux semblaient déserts et le silence régnait en maître.

La chambre de Tatsuya étant située juste avant la leur, il s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsque le pied de Hiroto se posa brusquement sur le mur devant lui pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus, lui arrachant au passage un hoquet de surprise.

— Hiroto ? s'étonna-t-il devant les sourcils froncés et l'air dur de ce dernier.

— M'attends pas, lâcha-t-il simplement en guise de réponse à Haizaiki qui les regardait tous les deux, surpris et dépassé par la situation.

Haizaki haussa les épaules avant de pousser la porte de leur chambre. Dès qu'il eut disparu de leur champ de vision commun, Hiroto retira son pied du mur, sans pour autant reculer. Sa proximité n'avait jamais réellement rendu Tatsuya nerveux ou mal à l'aise, pourtant l'air froid qui volait à la surface de ces iris rosés familiers provoquaient chez lui une drôle de sensation.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

— Pardon ?

— T'es bizarre en ce moment, déclara soudain Hiroto. C'était quoi tout à l'heure, dans le bus ?

— Je suis pas bizarre, se défendit Tatsuya, pris de court.

— Ah ? Alors quoi, tu souhaitais juste la présence de l'Attaquant Divin ?

Malgré lui, les joues de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges se colorèrent quelque peu, alors qu'il restait silencieux. Comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir face à la situation, Hiroto ne put que se rapprocher physiquement encore plus de Tatsuya, alors que le trouble qui habitait ce dernier lui semblait clair.

— C'est pas ça. Je me sentais juste un peu… seul.

Un court instant, l'attaquant resta en suspens, la bouche entrouverte. Comme si les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler dans son esprit, il repensa à la situation des derniers jours, jusqu'à ce que l'illumination se fasse.

— Tu te sentais seul… ou plutôt jaloux ? murmura-t-il en s'avançant encore.

Les yeux de Tatsuya s'écarquillèrent légèrement, tandis que le rouge qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant sur ses joues témoignait de son agitation intérieure. C'était déjà difficile de se l'admettre à soi-même, alors le dire à voix haute lui paraissait d'autant plus improbable.

Pourtant, le murmure d'Hiroto résonnait en boucle dans son esprit, alors que son odeur atteignait désormais ses narines. Leur proximité était telle qu'il se demandait lui-même si cette courte distance n'allait pas finir par être brisée, si bien que le mur à sa droite lui sembla être un soutien nécessaire pour les secondes à venir.

— Donc ?

Il ne fallut à Hiroto que quelques courts instants de silence pour prendre cette absence de réponse comme une approbation. Sans la moindre délicatesse, ses lèvres vinrent trouver celles de Tatsuya. Ce dernier laissa malgré lui échapper un léger gémissement de surprise, avant de répondre aux sentiments d'Hiroto dont ce baiser était chargé. C'était comme si son corps répondait à toutes les émotions qui le traversaient, à cet instant, indépendamment de sa volonté. Après d'infinies secondes, ils eurent tous deux un mouvement de recul et, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, ils restèrent un moment immobiles, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre.

Le temps semblait glisser à une allure folle, probablement à cause de la rapidité de leurs rythmes cardiaques, dont les battements se mêlaient. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient un jour évoqué de quelconques sentiments, pourtant cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée, celle qui manquait à ses baisers, Hiroto poussa Tatsuya à se mettre dos au mur, avant de fondre une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut seulement lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Goujin qu'ils furent forcés de sortir de leur bulle. Ils se séparèrent brusquement, comme si un tel geste n'était pas le moins du monde suspect, pour lui faire face. Il fallut quelques secondes à l'attaquant pour sortir de l'ascenseur, à tel point que les portes faillirent se refermer sur lui. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr quant à ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir ; après tout, ses yeux avaient très bien pu le tromper. Pourtant, les respirations irrégulières de ses coéquipiers, ou encore ce rouge caractéristique des cheveux de Tatsuya qui colorait entièrement le visage de ce dernier ainsi que les pommettes de Hiroto il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ait mal vu.

Les joues aussi rouges que les leur, il passa devant eux en s'efforçant de regarder droit devant lui, avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre – qui faisait face à celle de Hiroto et Haizaki.

Dès qu'il eut pénétré à l'intérieur, Tatsuya et Hiroto se considèrent longuement, avant qu'un léger rire ne leur échappe. La situation était vraiment gênante, mais cela leur était étonnement égal. Une nouvelle fois, Hiroto s'avança vers lui, pour simplement effleurer ses lèvres, avant de reculer pour de bon.

— Imbécile, maintenant n'oublie pas que t'es le seul, souffla-t-il en guise de réponse à leur conversation sur la jalousie de Tatsuya.

Les mains dans les poches, il fit volte-face pour s'approcher de la porte de sa chambre, laissant l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges seul à côté de la porte de la sienne. La course effrénée de son cœur ne semblait pas vouloir s'amenuiser et en devenait presque douloureuse, mais ce sentiment était bien trop agréable pour qu'il y porte attention.


	5. Cauchemars (Kira Hiroto)

**Hello~ Voici un nouveau OS, un petit peu plus long que les autres. Il prend place dans la timeline d'Orion mais met également en avant les événements de la saison 2 de la série originale. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ; n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, c'est important pour moi :3 **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Résumé** : Depuis qu'Atsuya a rejoint Inazuma Japan, Hiroto a commencé à se sentir étrangement mal et à voir ses nuits agitées. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit, comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontré quelque part dont il ne se souviendrait pas, loin. Dans une autre vie.

* * *

— Voici Fubuki Atsuya, un joueur de réserve d'Inazuma Japan !

Alors que le premier match du premier groupe du FFI tendait les bras aux joueurs d'Inazuma Japan, le coach avait réuni tous les membres de l'équipe pour leur annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau coéquipier, à quelques jours de leur match contre l'Espagne.

Un sourire aux lèvres, l'intéressé laissa échapper quelques mots quant à l'utilité de sa présence, alors que le visage de son frère s'illuminait. Tout le monde semblait rassuré et excité, voire heureux, par le fait que l'équipe compte désormais un nouveau membre, tout le monde sauf Hiroto qui se contentait de le regarder, le front plissé.

— C'est qui ? questionna-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Tatsuya, à ses côtés, qui tourna la tête à ces mots.

— Fubuki Atsuya, le jeune frère de Shirou. Tu devrais le savoir, Hiroto, il a participé au Football Frontier…

L'attaquant resta silencieux et ne prit même pas la peine de considérer Tatsuya. Ses iris roses restaient rivés sur Atsuya, autour de qui tout le monde s'était réuni. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à ressentir le moindre sentiment de quiétude, à leur inverse. Bien au contraire, une affreuse sensation lui nouait l'estomac, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Ce prénom résonnait désagréablement dans son esprit pour y faire écho, à tel point qu'il lui sembla familier. Tout comme ce visage, cette voix, ce regard gris-vert tout dans cet inconnu lui rappelait un sentiment de familiarité et d'insécurité à la fois.

— Le Football Frontier, tu dis…, murmura-t-il sans même avoir réalisé que Tatsuya avait quitté ses côtés pour aller à son tour saluer leur nouveau coéquipier.

Il restait là, seul, à quelques mètres d'eux. Ce sentiment étrange ne pouvait pas lui venir uniquement du Football Frontier, c'était certain. Cela semblait être quelque chose de bien plus intime, de bien plus viscéral, et pourtant de bien plus irrationnel.

Pourtant, Hiroto se contenta de secouer la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Il débloquait complètement, il n'y avait aucune possibilité il ne connaissait même pas ce type et ne l'avait encore moins déjà vu jouer. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'attroupement lorsque ses pupilles sombres croisèrent ce gris-vert à l'origine de son malaise, alors qu'Atsuya tournait la tête pour le considérer, les sourcils froncés.

Si ce sentiment qu'il avait seulement jugé d'« étrange » lui avait semblé désagréable, il était affreusement dérisoire face à celui s'empara de son être à cette vision. La sensation de littéralement sentir son estomac se retourner l'envahit, à tel point qu'il fut pris de haut-le-cœur. Sa vision se faisait de plus en plus brumeuse et confuse, alors que les nausées devenaient de plus en plus envahissantes, étouffantes, asphyxiantes.

— Hiroto ? s'enquit Asuto alors qu'ils s'approchaient de lui, avec Tatsuya. Ça va ?

Le silence venait de tomber, dans la pièce, tandis que l'attaquant était devenu au centre de l'attention. Étonnement, et sans qu'il ne puisse pour autant le remarquer, le visage d'Atsuya avait adopté la même teinte pâle que lui à l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, ce qui n'avait échappé à personne.

Tout semblait tourner au ralenti, autour d'Hiroto, à tel point que les voix de ses camarades ne lui parvenaient plus. Une pression se fit sur son épaule pour laisser la chaleur d'une main s'y répandre et, pourtant, lorsqu'il prit conscience de la présence de Tatsuya, ce fut comme la goutte de trop.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés eut seulement le temps de quitter les lieux en courant pour rejoindre les toilettes et laisser ses tourments quitter son corps, à l'instar de son déjeuner. Ou au moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Pourtant, ce poids était toujours là. Accroché à son âme et non désireux de s'en aller, il lui pesait presque autant que pouvait le faire une chape de plomb. Légèrement titubant, Hiroto quitta les toilettes qu'il avait rejoints avec empressement pour errer dans les couloirs, jusqu'à rejoindre sa chambre. Pousser la porte lui sembla douloureux au vu de combien ses mains tremblaient, mais lorsque son lit pénétra son champ de vision, il sentit le soulagement l'emporter sur toutes les autres émotions.

Dormir.

Il voulait juste dormir.

L'heure n'avait pas la moindre importance, et il n'avait rien à faire de ne pas encore avoir mangé. Dehors, le soleil avait déjà entamé sa descente sur l'horizon et ses rayons orangés chatouillaient le paysage et traversaient les carreaux de la fenêtre, signe que l'heure du repas n'allait plus tarder.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de le réaliser que déjà Morphée l'avait arraché à la réalité.

_Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort sur l'intégralité de la ville de Tokyo. Le ciel, plus noir que le plumage des corbeaux qui s'envolaient, annonçait l'orage qui semblait se préparer pourtant, rien ne se passait. _

_Les secondes défilaient, des éclairs transperçaient cette nébulosité de part et d'autre, la violence de l'air emportait tout sur son passage mais rien ne se passait. _

_Hiroto restait immobile, seul, confus devant les portes d'entrée du collège Raimon et rien ne se passait. _

_La pluie n'arrivait pas. La tempête ne faisait pas voler une seule mèche de ses cheveux bouclés. L'air de glissait pas sur ses bras pourtant dénudés. Ce sentiment de sentir l'orage était pourtant présent, mais il n'était que visuel. En réalité, aucune sensation physique ne lui parvenait._

— _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici…, murmura-t-il en constatant qu'il était encore plus seul qu'il ne le pensait. Oï, j'ai un match à jouer contre l'Espagne, en Russie, pourquoi je suis à Tokyo ?! hurla-t-il. _

_Sa voix, pourtant suffisamment forte pour parvenir à quiconque aurait pu se trouver à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, mourut dans l'air sans que personne ne l'entende jamais. La situation lui échappait totalement, pourtant il ne semblait pas en prendre pleinement conscience. D'un pas déterminé et les mains dans les poches, il commença à s'approcher du bâtiment principal, avant qu'un attroupement n'attire son attention, au loin. Des chevelures familières s'illustrèrent dans son champ de vision, parmi lesquelles il reconnut Endou, Gouenji, Kidou, Kazemaru et Fubuki, vêtus de l'uniforme de Raimon, sur le terrain de football du collège, ainsi que d'autres inconnus. _

_Les sourcils froncés, l'attaquant n'hésita pas bien longtemps avant de s'approcher. Pourtant, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de rejoindre leurs côtés pour poser la moindre question, un épais brouillard noir s'insinua dans son champ de vision, jusqu'à hauteur de ses genoux. _

— _Est-ce que c'est… Epsilon ?! _

— _Ils arrivent ! lança Kidou à l'attention de cette masse de buée noire de plus en plus épaisse. _

_Bientôt, onze silhouettes se découpèrent à travers le brouillard, alors qu'Hiroto était désormais à côté du terrain de football. Ses yeux se plissaient naturellement pour lui permettre de distinguer de qui il s'agissait et de quoi il pouvait retourner, alors que personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence. _

— _Oï, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? questionna-t-il. _

_Mais personne ne tourna la tête en sa direction, aucune voix ne vint lui répondre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réitérer la question, l'étrange brouillard disparut pour les laisser distinguer des traits familiers. _

_Bien trop familiers. _

_Tatsuya se tenait devant lui, à quelques mètres, légèrement en avant de l'équipe qui venait d'apparaître, ses cheveux rouges familiers relevés au-dessus de sa tête. Vêtu d'une tenue blanche et noire des plus étranges – dans laquelle il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé –, relativement moulante, de gants blancs et de chaussettes hautes de la même couleur. Son bras gauche arborait un bandeau de capitaine bleu, ce qui laissa Hiroto d'autant plus perplexe._

— _Hiroto… ? murmura Endou à l'attention de Tatsuya, alors que l'incompréhension se faisait de plus en plus marquée sur son visage. _

— _Ah ? Quoi ? lança Hiroto en s'approchant de lui, probablement tout aussi confus que lui. _

_Mais une nouvelle fois, ce fut comme si personne n'avait pris conscience de sa présence à leurs côtés. Ou presque personne. Comme si le temps s'était soudainement figé, tout le monde resta immobile autour de lui, à l'exception de Tatsuya qui s'avançait en sa direction. Un pas lent, fier et confiant qui ne lui ressemblait étrangement pas il semblait être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. _

— _Tatsuya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Hiroto en s'avançant pour gagner sa hauteur plus rapidement. _

_Un léger sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de Tatsuya, qui lui faisait désormais face. Mais ce sourire n'avait rien de chaleureux, contrairement à ceux qu'il lui connaissait. Bien au contraire, il semblait chargé d'une insolence qu'il ne lui avait jamais soupçonnée, d'une arrogance dont il n'aurait lui-même pas osé faire preuve. Et sans doute cette impression était-elle accentuée par cette coupe de cheveux avec laquelle il ne l'avait jamais vu. S'il ne connaissait pas tant Tatsuya par cœur, Hiroto aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir à ce sujet. _

_L'audace volait à la surface de ces iris verts qu'Hiroto connaissait désormais par cœur. Ces iris verts qu'il avait si longtemps imaginés comme emplis de mépris à son égard et qu'il avait si longtemps détestés, avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus s'en détacher. Qu'il voulait les savoir posés sur lui, désormais. _

— _Oh… Alors tu as réussi à venir ici ? interrogea Tatsuya en esquissant de nouveau un sourire._

_Mais cette voix n'avait rien de douce ou de compatissante. Ce ton était simplement provocateur, et peut-être un brin trop audacieux. _

— _Tu peux me voir, toi ? Pourquoi pas les autres ? Et on est où, là ? _

— _Tu poses beaucoup de question, Hi-ro-to. _

_La lenteur avec laquelle il prononça son prénom suffit à faire déglutir Hiroto. Les battements de son cœur accélèrent malgré lui, sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle réaction. Mais la situation elle-même était tellement étrange qu'il ne se questionna même pas sur cela._

_Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que Tatsuya ne vienne attraper sa mâchoire de la main droite. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau de ses joues – qui s'embrasa à ce contact pour le moins inattendu –, avant de venir agripper son menton pour le forcer à lever la tête. Leur proximité était telle qu'Hiroto se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre, alors que toutes sortes de questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Ce contact et cette intimité n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire, mais ce n'était pas le cas de cette lueur de confiance qui dansait dans ces yeux verts, de ce regard provocateur dont il ne pouvait se détacher. _

— _Tatsuya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

— _Je ne suis pas Tatsuya, je suis Gran. Mais pour toi, ce sera Hiroto. _

— _Ah ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est moi Hiroto !_

— _Justement, c'est bien pour ça. Tu ne comprends pas ? _

_Hiroto plissa le front devant des propos si vagues et imprécis. Tatsuya débloquait complètement, il n'y avait aucune autre explication. Mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi le temps s'était-il figé autour d'eux, ni même pourquoi personne n'avait semblé prendre conscience de sa présence, plus tôt. _

_Les doigts pâles et froids de Tatsuya se murent pour caresser la peau brûlante de ses joues avec un regard joueur, comme s'il prenait plaisir à lire le tourment sur ce visage qu'il tenait avec fermeté. Ce n'était pas délicat, ce n'était pas affectueux et ce n'était pas agréable pourtant c'était doux et ça faisait accélérer le palpitant d'Hiroto. _

— _Non, je ne comprends pas, lâcha-t-il en réalisant qu'il attendait une réponse. _

— _Personne ne peut te voir car tu es mort, Hiroto. _

_Les mots claquèrent dans l'air pour venir fouetter avec une violence inouïe l'âme d'Hiroto. Tout sembla soudain s'écrouler autour de lui, devenir flou et vaporeux, au gré de sa vision qui se troublait de plus en plus. Seul le visage de Tatsuya, à quelques courts centimètres du sien, lui apparaissait encore nettement, alors que ce sourire provocateur ne quittait pas ses lèvres. _

_Mais ce n'était pas Tatsuya. Ce ne pouvait pas être Tatsuya, après tout. _

_Ces nausées qu'il avait ressenties lorsque ses pupilles avaient croisé celles d'Atsuya revinrent brutalement, à tel point qu'il dut porter une main à sa bouche, faisait fi de ses doigts qui touchaient ainsi ceux de _Gran_. C'était comme si son estomac tentait tout son possible pour lutter aux côtés de son esprit contre ce tourment qui traversait son être. _

— _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis pas mort, je suis là. _

— _C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, père m'aime suffisamment pour que je puisse combler ton absence. Il n'a plus besoin de toi. _

_Avant même que les mots n'aient eu le temps de s'inscrire dans son esprit, tout s'effondra pour totalement disparaître autour d'eux. Les silhouettes des deux équipes, le terrain de football, le bâtiment derrière eux, et bientôt Tatsuya tout s'évanouit de son champ de vision pour qu'il n'y ait bientôt plus rien, alors qu'il restait toujours immobile, le souffle coupé. _

Hiroto ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa d'un bond. Une faible lumière tamisée éclairait la chambre, du côté de l'autre lit que celui dans lequel il se trouvait. La respiration haletante, il considéra ses mains tremblantes pendant d'infinies secondes, encore incertain quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Un cauchemar ?

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Juste un cauchemar.

Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à retrouver une respiration normale, à arrêter les tremblements qui prenaient l'intégralité de son corps ? Et pourquoi des gouttes tombaient-elles les unes après les autres sur les paumes ouvertes de ses mains ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de s'il s'agissait là de sueur ou de larmes, et il n'avait absolument pas envie de connaître la réponse à cette interrogation.

— Oï, tu nous fais quoi ? lança une voix à quelques mètres de lui, lui arrachant un léger sursaut.

Hiroto leva la tête pour laisser ses yeux se poser sur son camarade de chambre. Etonnement, alors qu'il se sentait bien souvent irrité par sa présence, voir Haizaki face à lui de la sorte l'aida à reprendre contenance, et même à le _rassurer_.

— C'est quelle heure ?

— Aucune idée, autour de trois heures du mat' j'imagine.

L'adolescent n'aurait su dire si ces mots avaient eu le mérite de l'apaiser ou de l'angoisser davantage encore. La nuit était tombée, tout le monde était parti se coucher, alors que lui s'était contenté de vomir et d'aller dormir sans manger.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il s'était senti mal d'un coup à la simple vision de leur nouveau coéquipier, et maintenant un cauchemar qui ne quittait plus son esprit venait perturber ses nuits pourtant habituellement si calmes. Et cette désagréable sensation de connaître Atsuya d'il ne savait où continuait d'enserrer sa poitrine.

Lorsque son regard se leva pour se poser une nouvelle fois sur Haizaki, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, il réalisa qu'il se tenait devant la porte, en réalité prêt à partir.

— Tu sortais ? s'enquit-il en se laissant tomber pour se rallonger sur le dos.

— Pas vraiment.

— Mh ? marmonna-t-il en constatant le ton mal assuré de son compagnon de chambre.

Le silence vint lui répondre de longues secondes, avant qu'Haizaki ne se décide à parler.

— J'en sais rien, j'arrivais pas à te réveiller. Tu bougeais tellement dans ton sommeil, tu hurlais et respirais bizarrement en appelant Kiyama, alors j'allais partir le chercher.

En entendant le nom de Tatsuya, le visage de ce _Gran _lui revint instantanément en mémoire. Inconsciemment, ses mains se remirent légèrement à trembler, à tel point que l'attaquant dut agripper fermement les couvertures.

Haizaki restait immobile, debout devant l'entrée. La faible lumière de chevet qu'il avait laissé allumée lui permettait d'apercevoir le visage démuni de son camarade de chambre ainsi que les sillons qu'avaient tracé ses larmes sur ses joues. Ces appels de détresse qu'il avait laissé échapper dans son sommeil résonnaient encore dans son esprit, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il en touche le moindre mot.

Bien qu'il soit désormais réveillé, l'envie d'aller chercher Kiyama restait présente. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis bien avant le FFI tous les deux, s'il avait bien compris. Et ce n'était sans doute pas anodin si c'était son prénom qu'Hiroto n'avait eu de cesse de répéter, alors qu'il se tournait dans tous les sens dans son lit, couplant parfois ses appels au secours avec des « je suis pas mort » à répétition.

Dans une autre situation, Haizaki aurait préféré laisser passer les choses. Il était bien loin de se sentir concerné par les états d'âme d'Hiroto. Mais son comportement et sa fuite, plus tôt dans la soirée, avait interpellé tous les joueurs. Surtout qu'Atsuya s'était également senti mal. Ils avaient initialement tous pensé à un virus ou quelque chose de la sorte, mais cette nuit il était désormais certain que quelque chose tracassait Hiroto au point de le rendre malade.

Et si Hiroto n'en parlait pas de lui-même, il ne serait certainement pas celui qui ferait le premier pas en posant toute sorte de questions idiotes, après tout.

— Je vais chercher Kiyama, lâcha-t-il finalement avant de se tourner pour poser une main sur la poignet.

— Surtout pas !

— Ah ?

— Tatsuya ne doit surtout pas être au courant. Alors ne t'avise pas de lui en toucher un seul mot, t'as compris ?

Cette tête frisée, reliée au visage de par lequel cette voix insupportable s'échappait, sembla soudain bien plus irritante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Pourquoi s'était-il inquiété, déjà ?

— Alors quoi, tu répètes juste son prénom en dormant parce qu'il te manque, c'est ça ?

Brute, dure. Sa voix était probablement plus âpre et désagréable qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Si Hiroto avait simplement décidé de lui gâcher sa nuit, il fallait croire qu'il avait réussi. Pourtant, malgré l'exaspération qui grandissait au fond de lui, Haizaki ne pouvait rester de marbre face à ce regard vide qui avait soudain pris place sur son visage. Il n'en était pas sûr à cause de la faible lumière de la pièce, mais il semblait que ses joues avaient commencé à se colorer, alors que sa main passait machinalement sur sa mâchoire, comme pour retracer un chemin qui lui échappait totalement.

— Laisse-moi dormir, rétorqua simplement Hiroto en se tournant pour faire face au mur.

Haizaki claqua sa langue contre son palais à ces mots. Comment l'inquiétude avait-elle bien pu se frayer le moindre chemin jusqu'à lui ?

* * *

Hiroto n'avait pas attendu que les premiers rayons du soleil s'infiltrent à travers les fenêtres de la chambre pour quitter celle-ci. Il n'avait plus réussi à trouver le sommeil après son réveil de ce cauchemar mouvementé, et même les plaintes et les jurons chuchotés d'Haizaki n'avaient pas suffi à le bercer. Alors, dès l'aube, il s'était éclipsé pour satisfaire son estomac finalement affamé, avant de rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement.

Depuis des heures, maintenant, il courait après le ballon. Chaque tir lui permettait, d'une certaine manière, de se défaire de ce poids étrange qui pesait sur son cœur, et pourtant ce dernier revenait à chaque fois en même temps que la balle. Hiroto était épuisé, tant physiquement que moralement, et pourtant il continuait. Sous aucun prétexte il ne voulait s'octroyer du répit et retourner dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, prendre le risque de tomber nez à nez avec les autres joueurs : il avait besoin d'être seul.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il fit volte-face pour se tenir prêt à tirer dans les cages, son visage se décomposa. Fubuki Atsuya avançait en sa direction sur le terrain, les mains dans les poches de son survêtement. Malgré sa démarche sûre, l'expression de son visage trahissait son manque d'assurance, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hiroto.

Et s'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ce malaise, ce poids oppressant, à la simple vision de ces iris gris-vert ?

— On se connaît ? lança soudainement Atsuya à quelques mètres de lui.

Hiroto fronça les sourcils devant le fait que cette voix semblait en réalité bien plus assurée qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

— J'en sais rien. Pourquoi ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Atsuya s'avança de nouveau. Il récupéra l'un des ballons qui traînait sur le terrain avant de l'envoyer brusquement en direction d'Hiroto, qui le rattrapa naturellement. Du plus fort que le pouvait, comme s'il cherchait à extérioriser tous ces sentiments qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur, l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés renvoya la balle en direction de son nouvel adversaire.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot, la moindre question supplémentaire. Tirer dans le ballon était bien plus que suffisant pour faire ressortir le mal-être qui les enveloppait l'un et l'autre. Pour chasser ce dégoût, cette impression d'étouffer et de défaillir.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas, c'était finalement évident pour Hiroto. C'était idiot de sa part que d'avoir imaginé il ne savait quoi au point de se rendre malade, finalement.

* * *

— Hiroto ! T'étais où ? Je te cherchais ce matin, je commençais presque à m'inquiéter, l'interpella Tatsuya à peine croisa-t-il sa route dans les couloirs du bâtiment principal.

— Presque, hein ?

Tranchante. Sa voix s'était faite bien plus aiguisée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ce qui n'échappa pas à Tatsuya.

— Je m'entraînais, ajouta-t-il en apercevant son ami déglutir tout en gardant le silence. Laisse-moi passer Tatsuya, j'aimerais aller me doucher.

— Il s'est passé quoi, hier ?

Hiroto fronça les sourcils.

— On t'a plus revu après que tu sois parti en courant sans même saluer Atsuya.

— J'étais crevé, j'voulais juste dormir, mentit-il.

— Hiroto, pourquoi est-ce que tu-

— Tatsuya. À quoi tu joues ? le coupa Hiroto en voyant son pied se mouvoir à chacun de ses propres mouvements pour l'empêcher de passer.

Malgré lui, ses prunelles ne pouvaient se risquer à fixer autre chose que ces baskets qui lui obstruaient le chemin. Pour rien au monde il ne lui fallait croiser ce regard émeraude qu'il connaissait tant, désormais. Pour rien au monde il ne s'aventurerait à regarder ce visage compatissant, toujours si délicat.

Pour rien au monde il ne voulait associer l'image de ce _Gran_ à celle de Tatsuya.

Devant le manque de coopération dont Hiroto faisait preuve, Tatsuya capitula. Il se décala pour le laisser passer et ne put que soupirer en le voyant faire sans un mot pour disparaître au bout du couloir. Depuis la veille où Hiroto était parti en courant, il ne pouvait nier s'être inquiété. A l'heure du repas, il avait même fini par monter jusqu'au second étage pour le chercher et toquer à la porte de sa chambre, mais n'avait reçu aucune réponse.

Après de longues hésitations, il avait fini par entrouvrir la porte, pour découvrir Hiroto endormi. Alors il s'était retiré sans un mot. Le match contre l'Espagne approchait, et le sommeil était nécessaire s'ils voulaient être en forme et pouvoir jouer ce match décisif.

Mais alors pourquoi s'était-il refusé à croiser son regard, lors de ce face à face singulier dans le couloir ?

* * *

Si Hiroto avait passé une petite partie de la matinée avec Atsuya, ce n'était sûrement pas pour autant que sa présence ne lui était plus désagréable. Pourtant, cette sensation de familiarité commençait à devenir supportable. C'était presque chaleureux, comme si ces passes agressives qu'ils avaient échangées possédaient un côté rassurant. Comme si ne pas être seul, si c'était pour être avec Atsuya, pouvait _ne pas être si mal_.

C'était étrange, comme ressentiment. Et épuisant, il fallait bien l'avouer…

_Les lieux étaient déserts. Le soleil brillait, dans le ciel, pourtant aucune chaleur ne venait caresser les bras nus de Hiroto. Un terrain de football vide se dessinait sous ses yeux, devant le bâtiment d'un collège qui n'était visiblement pas Raimon. Au loin, une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue s'illustra dans son champ de vision : Fubuki Shirou. _

_Tout en prenant soin d'observer les lieux qu'il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde, Hiroto s'engouffra à sa suite à travers la porte ouverte qu'il ne venait de passer, pour constater qu'il avait rejoint les lavabos et se passait de l'eau sur le visage. _

— _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lança Hiroto en avançant à son tour vers les lavabos. On est où ?_

_Seul le silence vint accueillir ses questions, le faisant claquer la langue contre son palais d'agacement. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, Fubuki se passa une nouvelle fois de l'eau sur le visage, avant d'observer son propre reflet dans le miroir devant lui. _

— _Je sais, déclara-t-il soudainement sans quitter son reflet des yeux. C'est moi qui marquerai lors du prochain match. Atsuya, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ?_

Atsuya ?

_À ce nom, Hiroto déglutit, alors qu'il sentait son estomac se retourner et l'angoisse le gagner. Il remua la tête pour regarder partout autour de lui, à la recherche de l'intéressé, mais les lieux étaient déserts. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux. _

— _Fubuki, l'interpella-t-il en s'approchant. _

— _Je dois être bon en attaque et en défense. Je serai parfait… Je n'aurai pas besoin d'Atsuya. _

Il m'entend pas ?

— _Tu es encore là, s'éleva une voix dans son dos._

_Ce ton calme, froid et désagréablement familier fit sursauter Hiroto. Pendant un court instant, sa gorge lui sembla si sèche qu'il dut déglutir à plusieurs reprises, sans pour autant oser se retourner. _

— _Les morts doivent rester où ils sont. _

_C'en était trop. Peu importe le détenteur de cette voix, Hiroto ne pouvait pas supporter un mot de plus à ce sujet. Il fit brusquement volte-face pour se retrouver devant ce Gran, non sans froncer les sourcils. _

_Ce visage joueur, amusé et provocateur qui dessinaient ses traits, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, n'était plus. Il ne transpirait aucune émotion, si ce n'était l'indifférence. Impassible, froid. _

_Et il devait en faire autant. _

— _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas mort. _

_Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur, alors qu'il avançait d'une démarche lente et provocatrice. Fidèle à lui-même, finalement. _

— _Tu ne ressens pas une oppression étrange, en le voyant comme ça ? questionna-t-il en pointant du menton Fubuki. Ou plutôt en _les_ voyant comme ça. _

— _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Tatsuya…_

_Gran soupira. _

— _Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas Tatsuya. Pour toi, c'est Hiroto. _

_D'une certaine manière, il y avait au moins une partie de ces affirmations qui sonnaient vraie : ce n'était pas Tatsuya. Ce ne pouvait pas être Tatsuya, c'était impossible. _

— _Atsuya…, murmura Fubuki, attirant leur attention à tous les deux. C'est toi qu'ils veulent, pas moi. _

— _Oï, Fubuki, lança Hiroto en s'approchant de lui. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

_Mais Shirou resta silencieux, ne prenant même pas la peine de se tourner en sa direction. Son regard vitreux restait ancré sur son reflet, à travers le miroir, comme s'il était tout seul. _

_Et il était tout seul. _

— _Tu perds ton temps, lança Gran en s'avançant à son tour. Ni Shirou ni Atsuya ne peuvent nous entendre. On n'est pas vraiment là. _

— _Alors on est où ? _

_A son tour, Gran se mura dans le silence. Les sourcils froncés, il perdit toutefois cette expression de supériorité qu'Hiroto lui avait attribuée comme caractéristique. Son visage se fit moins sévère, presque compatissant, ce qui laissa Hiroto perplexe. _

— _Et pourquoi tu parles d'Atsuya ? Il n'est pas là. _

— _Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas Hiroto ?_

_Contre toute attente, sa voix s'était accordée avec la soudaine douceur des traits de son visage. Sa démarche n'avait plus rien de provocatrice, alors qu'il marchait pour atteindre sa hauteur. Et pour Hiroto, c'était d'autant plus perturbant que cette délicatesse était bien plus caractéristique de Tatsuya que l'attitude qu'il arborait précédemment. _

_Mais ce ne pouvait pas être Tatsuya. _

— _Atsuya est mort. Tu as déjà entendu parler d'un dédoublement de la personnalité ?_

_A ces mots, l'image d'Ichihoshi s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Hiroto. Bien sûr qu'il en avait déjà entendu parler, puisqu'il y avait même déjà été confronté. _

— _Fubuki en a été victime après la mort de son frère. C'est triste de ne pas savoir accepter la mort, n'est-ce pas ? _

— _Et comment tu sais tout ça ? _

— _Je ne le sais pas. C'est uniquement car nous sommes dans ton rêve que je peux te dire tout ça. _

— _Dans mon rêve ?_

_Tout se fit soudain de moins en moins net, autour d'eux. Les murs semblaient danser, à tel point qu'Hiroto commençait à en avoir mal à la tête. Fubuki disparaissait petit à petit de son champ de vision sans qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire, et bientôt il ne resta plus que lui en Gran, dans un décor vide de tout. Vide de vie, vide de matière, vide de couleur. _

_Noir. Tout était noir. _

_Jusqu'à ce que des silhouettes soient visibles. _

— _Hiroto ! s'éleva une voix autour d'eux. _

— _Je suis Hiroto Kiyama. _

— _Hiroto… _

— _Hiroto ?_

_Différentes voix se mélangeaient, avant même qu'Hiroto n'ait le temps de réagir à chacune d'entre elles. Des images se mirent à défiler, des visages pénétrèrent son champ de vision pour lui permettre de s'apercevoir, à chaque fois, que ce n'était pas à lui que l'on s'adressait. _

_C'était à Tatsuya. _

_Tatsuya répondait au nom de « Hiroto » et se présentait comme tel. Tatsuya appelait Hitomiko « grande sœur ». _

_Seijirou Kira appelait Tatsuya « Hiroto ». _

_Comme s'il n'existait pas. Comme s'il n'était personne. _

_Comme s'il était mort._

Lorsqu'Hiroto ouvrit les paupières, la lumière aveuglante de la chambre s'écrasa contre sa rétine. Il se releva brusquement pour se retrouver assis, la respiration haletante. Sa gorge lui paraissait être brûlante, sèche, douloureuse, alors qu'il essayait de déglutir à plusieurs reprises pour la soulager.

Il sentait les larmes glisser avec ardeur sur ses joues et le col de son tee-shirt être humide – signe qu'elles avaient roulé jusqu'à son cou –, et pourtant il restait immobile.

Encore un cauchemar.

Encore _ce _cauchemar.

Ce cauchemar dans lequel il était _mort_.

— Décidemment, ça devient une habitude. Cauchemarde au moins en silence, tu m'empêches de dormir.

A ces mots, Hiroto releva la tête pour considérer Haizaki. Assis sur son lit, dos contre le mur et un manga dans les mains, ses iris rouges restaient fixés sur lui, avec cet air agaçant qu'il arborait souvent. Pourtant, malgré combien cette voix et ces paroles l'irritaient, l'attaquant aux cheveux bouclés resta silencieux.

Bien qu'il était désormais réveillé, les mots de Gran résonnaient encore cruellement dans son esprit. Tout était confus, et tout semblait encore tellement réel qu'il ne parvenait plus vraiment à dissocier ce qui relevait d'un rêve ou non.

Était-il au moins vivant ?

Rien ne lui indiquait que c'était le cas.

Sa respiration se fit d'autant plus irrégulière que le flux de ses pensées devenait douloureux, brumeux. Sa tête le lançait, si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Ses paupières, bien trop lourdes pour qu'il ne puisse lutter, se fermèrent progressivement, avant qu'il ne se sente basculer en avant.

Peut-être qu'il se complairait avec la mort, après tout. Ou peut-être qu'il s'y complaisait déjà. Gran avait peut-être raison. Sûrement, même.

_Les morts doivent rester où ils sont._

S'il avait bien compris, Atsuya aussi était mort. Si Gran ne lui avait, à première vue, pas paru être quelqu'un de fiable, il n'en était plus sûr désormais. Ce ton calme et compatissant donc il avait fait preuve l'avait laissé penser qu'il se sentait concerné par la situation, il n'avait pas pu mentir.

Alors ils étaient morts. Sans doute que ce sentiment étrange qui lui rongeait les entrailles à sa simple vue venait de là ? Cette sensation de familiarité alors qu'il pensait ne l'avoir jamais vu, tout devenait clair.

— Oï !

Cette voix lointaine ne semblait appartenir à personne. Pourtant, Hiroto ne la connaissait que trop bien. Ce ton agaçant, caractéristique d'Haizaki, lui parvenait de plus en plus nettement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réussisse à rouvrir les yeux.

— Il t'arrive quoi, là ? lança Haizaki, debout à côté de lui pour l'aider à se rasseoir dans son lit, en voyant que son camarade de chambre avait retrouvé connaissance.

— Atsuya est mort ?

— Ah ? Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Et moi, je suis mort ?

— Malheureusement pour moi, non t'es bien vivant.

_T'es bien vivant._

Il était vivant ? Impossible.

— Mais Tatsuya m'a dit que-

— Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais personne n'est mort, le coupa Haizaki. T'es bizarre depuis deux jours, alors si tu veux parler va juste trouver quelqu'un pour le faire au lieu de m'empêcher de dormir, à te tourner dans tous les sens, à pleurer dans ton sommeil et à appeler Kiyama.

Ces mots, prononcés avec dureté, eurent le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place. Malgré sa tête qui continuait de le lancer, Hiroto prit bien le temps d'analyser ce que chacune de ces paroles impliquait.

— Et va pas croire que je m'inquiète, hein.

Haizaki était vraimait agaçant. Mais finalement, il réussissait à s'accomoder de sa présence. Pourtant, alors qu'il voulait esquisser un sourire devant le manque d'honêteté dont son camarade faisait preuve, cette sensation de se faire consumer par ses propres émotions le reprit.

Quelle horrible sensation. Il se sentait lui-même d'humeur totalement changeante, pris par l'envie de dormir et l'angoisse d'être de nouveau plongé dans un cauchemar. Le froid commençait à engourdir ses memrbres, si bien qu'il attrapa la couverture pour se couvrir, devant le regard interrogatif d'Haizaki.

— Avant que tu poses la question, c'est seulement 23h.

_Super._

— T'en as d'autres des bonnes nouvelles ?

Lui qui espérait pouvoir se lever, même s'il était encore tôt, c'était raté.

Ce fut comme si ces mots avaient eu un effet soporifique, sur lui. Le simple fait de réaliser que la nuit était à peine entamée suffit à le faire se sentir lourd, fatigué, à tel point qu'il se laissa tomber en arrière, pour que sa tête soit réceptionnée par son oreiller. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à grand-chose que déjà son corps ne répondait plus, bien trop épuisé.

_Une ambulance. Un attroupement. Des cris, des pleurs, une sirène, un brouahah à donner mal à la tête à quiconque oserait s'approcher de cette foule. Et Hiroto n'y échappait pas._

— _Le corps a été identifié, il s'agit de Hiroto Kira, s'éleva une voix autour de lui._

— _Que s'est-il passé ?_

— _On ne sait rien pour l'instant, il s'agirait visiblement d'un accident._

— _Hiroto Kira, héritier du groupe Kira, est mort ?_

— _Il était si jeune…_

_Les voix s'entrechoquaient, résonnaient partout autour de Hiroto. C'était comme si tous ces gens, tous ces passants, ces inconnus le fixaient, alors même qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir. Leurs regards lui semblaient pesants, insistants, oppressants._

— _Je suis mort ? Hiroto Kira est mort ?_

— _Oui._

_Hiroto sursauta à cette voix, avant de faire volte-face pour se retrouver devant Gran. Il n'était même plus surpris, à force. Il aurait presque pu se dire qu'un repère, au milieu de cette incompréhension, était rassurant._

— _Pourquoi t'es là à chaque fois ?_

— _C'est moi qui ai voulu te montrer ça._

— _Mais je veux pas mourir ! Pourquoi tu me montres ça ? C'est pas la réalité, non ?!_

_Gran fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui. Tant d'émotions semblaient voler à la surface de ce regard émeraude qu'elles laissèrent Hiroto inapte à bouger. La distance qui les séparait était désormais moindre, pourtant ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles, les yeux dans ceux de l'autre._

_Toujours cette lueur de provocation. Toujours ce sentiment de supériorité, cette audace intimidante. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Hiroto décelait également une certaine tristesse._

_Il semblait perturbé par quelque chose. Et malgré toutes les émotions qui le traversaient, Hiroto ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine compassion. Comment cela était-il seulement possible ?_

— _Tu n'es pas seul, Hiroto._

_La fin de sa phrase s'était faite difficilement audible, au gré de sa silhouette qui mourrait lentement dans l'air. La sirène de l'ambulance ne retentissait plus, les passants avaient disparu. Le vide se fit autour de lui, à tel point qu'Hiroto sentit ses oreilles se mettre à siffler désagréablement._

— _Hiroto !_

_Il regarda partout autour de lui, à la recherche de la provenance de cette voix, mais il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, elle était bien trop familière pour qu'il puisse avoir le doute quant à son identité._

— _Hiroto ! s'éleva-t-elle de nouveau. Réveille-toi !_

— _Tatsuya…_

_Il ferma lentement les yeux, comme pour essayer de saisir la provenance de cette voix, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était partout autour de lui. Toutefois, lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, il n'était plus dans le noir. Les murs et le plafond familiers de sa chambre se dessinaient dans son champ de vision, alors que ses doigts glissaient sur cette couverture qu'il connaissait bien._

Les mèches bouclées qui habillaient sa nuque lui semblaient mouillées, et il lui fallut quelques longues secondes pour réaliser que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues pour venir s'y réfugier.

— Hiroto…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut cette voix, et il se redressa d'un bond.

— Gran…, murmura-t-il.

Tatsuya plissa le front devant ce prénom qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, et qui lui était visiblement adressé.

— Gran ? répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hiroto ?

— Je t'ai dit, il débloque complet en ce moment, déclara Haizaki, debout au milieu de la chambre.

Ces deux voix eurent le mérite de le reconnecter une bonne fois pour toute à la réalité. L'adolescent prit le temps d'analyser la pièce, et il lui fallut du temps avant de réaliser que c'éait bien Tatsuya qui était assis sur le bord de son lit et qui le fixait, le regard mi-inquiet mi-rassuré.

— Tatsuya… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le silence tomba quelques secondes dans la chambre, avant que l'intéressé ne se décide à prendre la parole.

— Je t'entendais de ma chambre, à travers le mur.

Non sans avoir considéré ses mots, Hiroto releva la tête pour observer Haizaki, debout derrière lui, et il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre – notamment à travers son regard fuyant – que c'était lui qui était allé chercher Tatsuya.

_Cet enfoiré…_

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Hiroto ?

— C'est la réalité ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Les larmes ne coulaient plus sur ses joues, pourtant ses yeux le brûlaient. Sa respiration n'était plus saccadée, et pourtant sa gorge se nouait. Lequel était le vrai Hiroto ?

— Bien sûr que c'est la réalité. Tu as fait un cauchemar, mais c'est bon maintenant.

— Je rêvais… d'un monde où vous étiez tous sans moi. J'étais mort, Atsuya Fubuki aussi, et toi tu disais porter mon nom. Et des fois tu t'appelais Gran. Je comprenais rien, c'était tellement réel, je sais plus faire la distinction entre ce rêve et la réalité… En plus, tu portais des vêtements moulants trop bizarres, t'avais les cheveux relevés, et t'agissais de façon assez…

Il s'arrêta net dans son monologue en sentant son visage commencer à chauffer lorsqu'il se remémora sa rencontre avec _Gran_. Cette audace, ce côté provocateur, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il en parle à Tatsuya.

Contre toute attente, Tatsuya passa ses bras dans son dos avant de resserrer une étreinte autour de lui, incapable de rester insensible à la détresse qu'il lisait sur le visage de Hiroto. Ce dernier écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris par un tel geste une telle spontanéité. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas.

La chaleur de ce torse qu'il sentait contre son corps se propageait jusqu'à lui et était étonnamment rassurante. Il n'avait que faire de la présence d'Haizaki à leurs côtés, il pouvait bien dire et penser ce qu'il voulait, rien d'autre que cette étreinte n'avait d'importance, à cet instant précis.

Car elle était bien _réelle_. C'était la _réalité_, il en était désormais sûr.

— C'est bon, Hiroto, murmura Tatsuya en laissant sa main glisser avec douceur dans son dos. Tu es vivant, Atsuya aussi. Je m'appelle bien Tatsuya Kiyama, pas Hiroto, et je suis là.

Si c'était _ça_ « être vivant », alors c'était doux et apaisant. Délicat et plaisant. Et ça valait le coup.

Gran n'était qu'un mirage, une illusion créée par sa conscience et qui n'avait jamais existé. Il ne pouvait pas exister.

Tatsuya était beaucoup mieux.

Et Atsuya était tout aussi vivant qu'il ne l'était.

C'était tout ce qui importait.


	6. Une nuit, un local (Kidou x Fudou)

**Hello~ Aujourd'hui, je fais un peu dans l'originalité, et je publie autre chose que du HiroTatsu ! **É**crit autour de deux prompts que l'on m'a donnés : "On dirait qu'on va rester coincés ici un moment..." et "J'aurais aimé te détester". C'était la première fois que je faisais ça, et c'était un super exercice ! Il y en aura sûrement d'autres sur différents ships, du coup ! **

Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé** : Tout était fait pour que Kidou passe une belle soirée. Le bruit des vagues, le paisible de la vie nocturne, l'excitation de son match du lendemain... Tout, sauf le fait qu'il se retrouve coincé pour la nuit avec Fudou.

* * *

Alors que la pénombre de la nuit avait commencé à s'étendre sur l'île de Liocott, le bruit de la vie nocturne se réveillait lentement. Les rayons blafards de la lune chatouillaient le paysage englouti par l'obscurité, tandis que le son des vagues qui venaient embrasser le sable de la plage faisait écho à cet apaisant murmure crépusculaire. Au milieu de cette ambiance, calme et paisible, Kidou aurait pu passer une belle soirée.

Il aurait pu.

Pourtant, le bruit des vagues était bien loin de parvenir à ses oreilles. Les rayons blanchâtres de l'astre lunaire ne s'écrasaient pas contre sa rétine. À la place, tout ce qu'il avait, c'était la faible lumière tamisée et usée du local de foot, ainsi que les soupirs incessants de Fudou, à ses côtés.

— Tu veux pas m'aider, plutôt ? lança-t-il à l'attention de son _coéquipier_ qui, si ce n'était soupirer, ne faisait pas grand-chose.

Kidou n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une telle situation. Ce n'était sûrement pas la soirée reposante qu'il avait prévu de passer, la veille de leur match. Et ce n'était sûrement pas les événements auxquels il s'attendait, lorsqu'il était allé ranger les ballons qu'ils avaient laissés traîner sur le terrain, après manger. Ce n'était pas non plus ce à quoi il s'était attendu, lorsqu'il avait aperçu Fudou, plus loin, et qu'il lui avait demandé son aide.

Peut-être que s'ils n'avaient pas tous les deux cherché à avoir le dernier mot de cette discussion stupide qu'ils avaient échangée, ils auraient pu faire attention à la porte qui se refermait lentement, au gré de la brise extérieure.

Peut-être que s'ils avaient oublié leurs querelles quelques instants, ils auraient pu envisager de passer la nuit autre part que dans ce local.

Et puis, qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée d'une porte qui ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur ?

— Ça sert à rien, soupira Fudou, alors que Kidou cherchait un objet qui pourrait l'aider à forcer la serrure. On dirait qu'on va rester coincés ici un moment...

— Une nuit enfermé ici, dans cette pièce étroite et au milieu du matériel de foot, c'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je rêvais, alors j'aimerais bien éviter de rester « coincé ici un moment ».

— Ah ? Moi qui pensais que tu te suffirais de ma présence.

Kidou fronça légèrement les sourcils et arrêta tout mouvement pour se tourner vers son coéquipier. Pourquoi Fudou employait-il des phrases avec tant de sous-entendus ? Ce ton détaché dont il faisait toujours preuve avait le mérite d'attirer son attention, et le voir aussi calmement assis par terre, adossé contre le mur, lui laissa davantage encore cette sensation de rester sur sa faim, alors que le silence envahissait désormais les lieux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, pourtant l'air qui volait dans la pièce semblait chargé d'un sentiment nouveau, d'un sentiment qui laissait Kidou perplexe et démuni. Le calme n'était peut-être pas aussi apaisant que pouvait l'être le bruit des vagues sur la plage, que pouvaient l'être les animaux nocturnes ; pourtant il portait quelque chose de doux, quelque chose de tendre, et il faisait remonter chez Kidou une étrange sensation de bien-être dont il ne parvenait pas à identifier l'origine.

Non sans avoir lutté quelques courtes secondes avec sa conscience, le stratège finit par s'asseoir à son tour. Ils allaient probablement passer des heures dans ce local, si ce n'était la nuit, alors autant se mettre à l'aise.

— Les autres vont peut-être nous chercher ? déclara-t-il soudain, à son propre étonnement, comme s'il avait inconsciemment voulu briser ce _calme_.

— J'en doute, ils ont dû aller se coucher comme on est censés l'avoir fait aussi.

Malgré lui, Kidou claqua sa langue contre son palais. Il avait raison, tout le monde devait probablement penser qu'ils étaient couchés, et sûrement pas enfermés pas dans le local de foot comme c'était pourtant le cas.

Personne ne viendrait les chercher.

Comme s'il s'était tout à coup résolu, le stratège aux lunettes s'allongea dans le peu d'espace qu'offrait la pièce, attirant l'attention de Fudou qui entrouvrit légèrement la bouche de surprise.

— Qu'est-ce que...

— Si on est coincés là pour la nuit, autant dormir. On a un match demain, et j'ai pas l'intention de passer des heures à te regarder dans le blanc des yeux silencieusement.

C'était peut-être vrai.

Ou peut-être pas totalement.

Après tout, il y avait probablement _pire_ que ce genre de perspective, que de se perdre dans ce regard, non ?

Tout un tas de phrases sarcastiques mourraient d'envie de quitter les lèvres de Fudou pour venir balayer l'air que respirait son interlocuteur. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Ses iris bleu-gris restaient comme aimantés à la silhouette allongée près de lui, à ce visage crispé. Il n'aurait su dire si ce qui le troublait le plus, à cet instant précis, était les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, ou bien cette expression qui avait soudainement pris place sur son visage.

Fudou n'en était pas totalement sûr – maudite ampoule prête à griller qui n'éclairait rien – toutefois il lui sembla même apercevoir les joues de son partenaire de malchance se colorer quelque peu.

Mais il avait probablement rêvé.

— Je vois, tu t'es vraiment résigné alors, murmura-t-il finalement.

Et Kidou ne bougea pas. Pas du moindre millimètre. Il aurait aimé savoir s'il s'était déjà endormi, si ses yeux étaient réellement clôt, s'il y avait une raison qui expliquait le fait que sa respiration ne soit pas devenue régulière comme c'est le cas lorsque l'on dort, si...

_Comment il peut dormir avec ça sur les yeux ?_

Non sans retenir un énième soupir, Fudou se laissa à son tour glisser pour venir s'allonger sur le dos, parmi le peu de place qu'il lui restait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester seul éveillé, après tout.

...

Il _n'avait pas l'intention de rester seul_ ?

Depuis quand ?

À quelques – trop – lointains centimètres de lui, l'adolescent entendit Kidou déglutir, et il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre qu'il avait feint de dormir. Et ce constat lui laissa comme un sentiment amer dans la bouche.

— Pas la peine de faire semblant de dormir, _Kidou-kun_.

— Je ne fais pas semblant, j'essaie.

Un frisson – heureusement assez léger pour que Fudou ne l'entende pas – lui échappa, le motivant à se redresser d'un coup. L'air s'était étonnamment rafraîchi, au cours de ces derniers instants, si bien qu'il défit le nœud de sa cape pour s'en servir comme d'une couverture. Ce n'était peut-être pas le confort rêvé, mais au moins ça ferait l'affaire.

— T'es trop près, à quoi tu joues Fudou ? s'étonna-t-il en réalisant que le corps de son coéquipier ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

— Tu plaisantes ? Je touche encore le mur ! Pas ma faute si cet endroit est minuscule.

Comme pour venir les achever dans leur malheur, la pièce fut brusquement plongée dans le noir. Ce n'était pas comme si l'éclairage qu'apportait l'ampoule était intense, mais elle leur permettait de distinguer les murs, et la présence de l'autre.

Comment pouvait-elle griller à un tel moment ?

Si ce n'était pas le karma, ils ne voyaient pas ce que ça pouvait être.

— Super, même l'ampoule s'y met, marmonna Fudou.

Un léger rire quitta naturellement et avec spontanéité les lèvres de Kidou. Un rire mélodieux, et pourtant irritant, agaçant au possible, qui s'échappait dans l'air de la pièce pour y mourir.

Pourquoi ce doux rire apaisait-il tant Fudou ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas venir mourir dans l'air qui glissait contre sa peau, plutôt que de s'échapper à tout jamais ; insaisissable et incapturable mélodie qu'il souhaitait pouvoir garder.

Comment les choses avaient-elles bien pu en arriver à là, sérieusement ?

— Rappelle-moi de plus t'écouter, quand tu me demandes de venir t'aider à ranger.

Peut-être que ces mots étaient sincères. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient qu'une façade. Fudou lui-même n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et la réponse à cette interrogation était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre.

— Je tacherai de m'en souvenir, répondit Kidou, non sans retenir un sourire.

S'il ne faisait pas noir, Fudou aurait probablement tourné la tête en sa direction, histoire de capturer l'expression qui accompagnait ces mots. Mais il _faisait_ noir, alors il devrait se contenter de l'image qu'il s'était faite de son visage, alors qu'il lui indiquait qu'il « tacherait de se souvenir » qu'il ne viendrait plus l'aider.

Peut-être qu'il s'était simplement fait des idées, au vu du développement de leur relation ces derniers temps.

— Ah, quel plaie ça doit être pour toi, _Kidou-kun_, d'être coincé dans ces quelques mètres carrés avec quelqu'un que tu détestes.

Le détester ?

Non. Ce n'était pas cela qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Kidou n'était pas capable de mettre le moindre nom sur ce sentiment. Les émotions négatives l'avaient en effet consumé, lors de leur rencontre. Peut-être même qu'à ce moment-là, avec la Shin Teikoku Gakuen, il l'avait _détesté_.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient bien différentes. La rancœur n'avait plus sa place dans son quotidien, et peu importe ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre, c'était un sentiment fort qu'il ressentait à son égard. Celui qui faisait qu'ils étaient capable de coordonner leurs jeux bien mieux qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, sur le terrain. Celui qui faisait que, finalement, la présence de Fudou à ses côtés dans ce petit local n'était _pas si désagréable que ça_.

Celui qui fit que, inconsciemment, il attrapa l'une des extrémité de sa cape qui lui servait de couverture pour la lui tendre, au grand étonnement de Fudou, qui l'attrapa assez machinalement.

— J'aurais aimé te détester. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Fudou écarquilla légèrement les yeux, ne pouvant retenir une expression de surprise que l'obscurité vint toutefois cacher. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas ni à un geste d'une telle attention, ni à une telle déclaration de la part de _Kidou Yuuto._ Et il ne s'attendait encore moins à combien cela pourrait bousculer le flux de ses pensées.

La fatigue obstruait vraiment son jugement. Il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité au sourire idiot qu'il se sentait avoir esquissé.

— Ah bon..., répondit-il simplement.

Il fallait avoir le dernier mot. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il se passa de ses sarcasmes habituels. Ils pourraient attendre demain, après tout. Rester sur de telles paroles, parfois, c'était tout aussi _bien_.

— J'arrive ! Je vais juste chercher les ballons ! hurla une voix euphorique de l'extérieur du local.

Le son d'une poignée tournée résonna, avant que la porte du local de foot ne s'ouvre à la volée sur la silhouette d'Endou, réveillant en sursaut Kidou et Fudou qui se redressèrent d'un même geste spontané. Endou cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il espérait qu'à chaque battement de cils les pièces pourraient s'assembler dans son esprit pour lui permettre de comprendre comment une telle scène pouvait se dérouler devant ses yeux.

Leurs visages à moitié endormis témoignaient bien qu'ils ne venaient pas d'arriver dans le local, mais bien qu'ils y avaient passé quelques heures. Kidou se contenta de silencieusement regarder son ami, face à lui, tandis que Fudou restait enroulé dans la cape rouge de son coéquipier, qu'il s'était visiblement accaparé.

— Ben qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'enquit finalement Endou.

— On s'est fait enfermer, hier soir. Et la porte s'ouvre que de l'extérieur, expliqua Fudou en soupirant, sans bouger pour autant.

Les silhouettes de Tsunami et de Sakuma s'illustrèrent aux côtés d'Endou, pour afficher la même expression hébétée que leur capitaine. Muré dans le silence, Sakuma fronça légèrement les sourcils pour arborer un air à la limite entre l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension.

— Vous avez passé la nuit enfermés là-dedans tous les deux ? Et vous êtes tous les deux encore en vie ? s'étonna Tsunami en entrouvrant la bouche en un « o » parfaitement rond.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kidou qui se leva, sans prendre la peine de récupérer sa cape, pour quitter le local dans le silence. Parfois, il remerciait ses lunettes qui obstruaient la vue sur ses yeux. Surtout dans ce genre de moment, où il les savait pétillants de sentiments.

Pétillants d'un sentiment qui n'était pas de la haine.

Et ça, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, pas même à Sakuma.

Ce serait seulement _leur_ secret.

Leur secret qui continuerait de briller dans la nuit, enfermé dans ce local de foot.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit one-shot. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir :3**


	7. Sous la pluie (Genda Koujirou)

**Hello~ je vous partage un petit one-shot que j'ai écrit, centré sur le ressenti de Genda dans la timeline originale. Genda est mon personnage favori, alors j'étais bien obligée d'écrire sur lui à moment ou un autre c:  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La pluie tombait dru, sur le stade de la Teikoku Gakuen. Les épaisses et innombrables gouttes venaient se mêler à la verdure parfaitement coupée du gazon, dans un spectacle d'une beauté cruelle à couper le souffle. La nébulosité était telle que les éclats de jour ne la traversaient plus, alors qu'elle était parfois pourfendue par les éclairs qui parvenaient à la creuser, de par leur virulence.

Assis, seul, dans les bas gradins du stade, le gardien de l'équipe laissait son regard anthracite parcourir inlassablement le paysage que l'orage avait à lui offrir. Il ne paraissait pas sentir l'impact des gouttes venir lui caresser la peau, malgré leur vigueur. Il ne paraissait pas prendre conscience du fait que son maillot orange lui collait à la peau et pouvait désormais dessiner la courbe de son corps ; et il ne paraissait pas non plus réaliser que ses cheveux, habituellement rebelles, ne pouvaient plus supporter le poids de l'eau.

Mais il ne bougeait pas.

Ses pupilles sombres stoppèrent finalement leur course sur une silhouette qui se découpa, non loin des gradins, plus bas sur le terrain, avant qu'un éclair ne pourfende une nouvelle fois le ciel, sans pour autant retenir son attention. L'air gronda aussitôt, hurla, tel qu'il le faisait depuis longtemps maintenant, comme pour venir répondre au flux tumultueux des pensées de Genda.

Deux joueurs venus affronter le déluge, chacun à une extrémité des lieux. Était-ce là tout ce qu'il restait de Teikoku ?

Avaient-ils un jour été voués à être quelque chose, au moins ?

Depuis que Kidou avait rejoint Raimon, l'équipe avait commencé à s'effondrer sur elle-même. La coordination de leur jeu s'était envolée, au même titre que leur motivation et leur confiance en eux. Jimon faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour endosser son désormais rôle de capitaine, mais il fallait croire que c'était peine perdue.

Il fallait croire que, finalement, la Teikoku Gakuen n'était rien, sans Kidou.

Genda laissa échapper un long soupir, que le bruit assourdissant de la pluie vint toutefois étouffer. Cette silhouette qu'il distinguait, au loin, ne lui apparaissait pas suffisamment nette pour qu'il sache de qui il s'agissait, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour le deviner. Leur capitaine venait ici s'entraîner qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige.

Comme si cela pouvait servir à quelque chose.

Genda n'y croyait pas.

Il n'y croyait plus.

Il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait dans ses entraînements, pendant si longtemps, pour pouvoir se tenir fièrement aux côtés de ses coéquipiers ; surtout depuis leur défaite contre Raimon. Comment le gardien de cette équipe autrefois qualifiée d'invincible avait-il pu en arriver là ? Les défaites s'enchaînaient, et avec chacune d'elle son âme semblait se briser en davantage de morceaux encore, à l'instar de son estime qui commençait doucement à mourir dans l'air.

Ce sentiment d'impuissance, d'incompétence et de faiblesse qui lui hurlait qu'il ne serait jamais suffisamment bon avait commencé à l'engloutir depuis quelques temps, déjà. Comme si le départ de Kidou n'avait pas suffi, il fallait que ce soit Sakuma qui se soit absenté à son tour.

Absenté certes temporairement, mais pour partir quelque part où il ne _méritait_ visiblement pas d'être, lui.

Le Football Frontier International.

Bien évidemment, il était heureux pour lui. Sakuma s'était entraîné sans relâche jour après jour. Il réalisait simplement le fossé qui s'était créé entre eux, désormais. Était-il encore au moins digne d'être le gardien de la Teikoku Gakuen ?

Même lorsqu'il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait, aux côtés de Neo Japan, ce n'avait pas été suffisant, après tout. Le problème ne pouvait venir que de lui.

— Genda, s'éleva une voix dans son dos pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant de la pluie.

Il fallut quelques secondes au gardien pour réaliser qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un d'aussi insensé que lui pour se tenir dans les gradins à ses côtés, sous l'orage. Avec une lenteur extrême, il se retourna pour tomber face à Narukami, debout juste derrière lui.

Ses cheveux, à lui aussi, ne paraissaient visiblement plus supporter le poids de l'eau qui était venue y prendre refuge. Ses mèches violacées, habituellement hérissées, étaient retombées pour venir glisser dans sa nuque, et le gardien n'aurait su dire si cela signifiait qu'il était dehors depuis longtemps, ou simplement que les quelques secondes qu'il avait passées à le rejoindre avaient suffi pour le décoiffer.

Mais le fait qu'il ne porte pas son casque indiquait bien qu'il n'était pas là par hasard et que s'il n'était pas dehors depuis longtemps, il avait au moins l'intention de continuer à prendre l'orage. Pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Alors que Genda s'attendait à se faire sermonner, voire admonester, son ami resta silencieux. Bientôt, l'esquisse d'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du défenseur, avant qu'il ne vienne prendre place à ses côtés pour s'asseoir, à son tour. Le gardien cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à assimiler la situation, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour autant.

Finalement, ce fut à son tour de laisser un doux sourire poindre sur ses lèvres pour venir habiller ses traits. Sa tête bascula légèrement en arrière, sans que son expression ne change pour autant, afin de laisser les gouttes venir fouetter la peau de son visage. Ce n'était pas agréable, ce n'était pas plaisant, et pourtant le simple fait de voir Narukami en faire de même, à ses côtés, suffit à l'apaiser.

Puisqu'après tout, il n'était pas seul.

Peut-être avait-il était égoïste, à se murer dans sa propre affliction, sans réaliser que, oui, il n'était _pas le seul_ à vivre une telle situation. Lui qui mettait un point d'honneur à être présent pour ses coéquipiers, il avait préféré s'isoler et se murer dans sa solitude, sans même qu'il ne puisse maintenant expliquer les raisons d'une telle attitude.

Tout semblait soudain si dérisoire, insignifiant.

Comme si la pluie avait pu laver ses tourments, ses doutes. Son âme.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review c: ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir :D **


	8. Sans espoir (Ichinose x Aki)

**Hello**!

**Pour la première fois je me suis laissée tenter par un exercice un peu spécial, une songfic ! Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais essayer, et je savais que c'était dur mais en toute honnêteté je pensais pas galérer comme ça ahah. Je me suis vraiment arrachée les cheveux, alors le rendu n'est peut-être pas parfait (en plus, c'est court) mais pour un premier essai je pense que je suis assez satisfaite de moi.**

**La chanson est Rewrite the Stars de Zac Efron et Zendaya (magnifique chanson, si vous voulez l'écouter).**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture :) **

* * *

Aussi loin qu'Ichinose s'en souvenait, il l'avait toujours connue. Aussi loin que son esprit lui permettait de remonter ses propres souvenirs, elle était là. Et aussi loin qu'il pouvait y penser, ce sourire éclatant et ce regard brun pétillant avaient toujours eu une place dans son cœur, et ce même lorsque la distance s'était immiscée entre eux.

Ce n'était pas comme si Ichinose avait un jour cherché à taire de tels sentiments. Ce n'était pas sous prétexte qu'il s'était lui-même effacé de sa vie pendant des années que quoique ce soit avait changé, pour lui. Et ça, il en était certain depuis leurs retrouvailles, lorsqu'il était venu au Japon. Cette sensation de la sentir contre lui, lors de cette douce étreinte qu'il n'avait pu réfréner, avait servi à elle seule à conforter cette idée.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, les choses n'étaient plus aussi simples qu'à cette époque.

_But fate is pulling you miles away_

_And out of reach from me_

Et ignorante, elle était là, face à lui. Toujours aussi souriante, aussi rayonnante, aussi _belle_. L'éclat de vie qui avait toujours habillé ses iris bruns se faisait plus pétillant encore, alors qu'un doux sourire se dessinait sur ses fines lèvres rosées.

Pourtant, rapidement, à l'instar du ciel qui s'était laissé recouvrir par la nébulosité, ce visage éclatant qu'il aimait tant contempler s'assombrit. Et c'était douloureux. En une fraction de seconde, la sensation de perdre pieds envahit Ichinose, alors qu'il s'efforçait de rester droit.

Sa décision était prise.

Et elle l'avait compris.

_And there are doors that we can't walk through_

La peur, l'appréhension. Le poids du silence.

Depuis combien de temps avaient-ils commencé à s'enfermer dans une bulle hermétique, déjà ? Le ciel pouvait bien leur tomber sur la tête, la terre pouvait bien trembler, se déchirer et laisser ses abîmes engloutir leurs corps, leurs âmes ; rien n'avait d'importance.

_But when we go outside_

_You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

— Je suis juste venu te dire au revoir, Aki. Je retourne en Amérique.

Ses prunelles sombres si expressives, si merveilleuses et si douces s'étaient dilatées d'étonnement, à ces mots. Au milieu de ce voile de surprise qui volait désormais à leur surface, un million d'émotions brillaient. Pourtant, pendant une courte seconde, l'éclat de vie si caractéristique de ce regard qu'il aimait tant s'était éteint.

Et elle n'avait rien dit. Qu'y avait-il à dire ?

_All I want is to fly with you_

_All I want is to fall with you_

Peut-être que, depuis le début, ils auraient dû s'y attendre. Peut-être que, depuis le début, ils n'auraient pas dû imaginer pouvoir _réécrire le destin._ Ichinose l'avait bien compris, leurs places étaient probablement à deux pôles opposés du globe.

_Everything keeps us apart_

Ichinose entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, avant de les refermer tout aussitôt. Les mots avaient beau affluer et se bousculer dans son esprit, il ne parvenait pas à laisser une quelconque syllabe lui échapper.

Il aurait voulu y croire.

De tout son être, il aurait aimé pouvoir s'imaginer aller contre le destin, contre cette fatalité qui était la leur.

_Why don't we rewrite the stars ?_

_Changing the world to be ours_

Mais rien ne se passait jamais comme on le souhaitait, après tout.

Sans doute Aki l'avait-elle toujours su. Sans doute avait-elle tout de même imaginé que les choses pourraient prendre une tournure différente. C'était en tout cas ce que toute son âme semblait hurler, à cet instant précis, alors que les larmes quittaient lentement ses yeux pour tracer des sillons brûlants sur ses délicates joues.

Mais Ichinose ne bougea pas et se contenta de serrer le poing, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à lutter contre cette irrépressible envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de sentir ce corps contre le sien. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas.

L'air entre eux paraissait chargé de tant de sentiments qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux incapables de prononcer la moindre phrase, de laisser échapper le moindre mot.

Comme pour venir les conforter dans leur affliction mutuelle, le tonnerre gronda. Une fois, distinctement, avant qu'un éclair ne vienne percer le ciel pour lui répondre.

« Je suis désolé, Aki. »

« Je t'aime, depuis tout ce temps. »

_But I can't have you_

_We're bound to break and_

_My hands are tied._

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review :3. C'est toujours encourageant, et encore un grand merci à ceux qui le font T.T**


	9. Love the way you hate me (Kidou x Fudou)

**Hello~  
****Comme vous pouvez le voir avec le titre, me voici de retour avec un petit Kidou x Fudou (je les aime taaant). **  
**Quand j'ai écrit Sans espoir (précédent OS) je m'étais dit: "Tiffany, plus jamais de ficsong. C'était super dur, t'as galéré !". Donc voici... une ficsong. JE SUIS FAIBLE, JE SAIS, mais dès que j'ai entendu la chanson, j'ai eu tout un tas d'idées et j'ai été super inspirée.  
La chanson est Love the way you hate me de Like a storm.**

**C'est difficile de capturer toute la chanson avec seulement quelques paroles, mais si vous voulez l'écouter allez-y ; car personnellement je vois totalement les paroles coller à leur relation du point de vue de Fudou!  
****J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La _haine_.

Chaque fois que Fudou sentait ce regard pourpre posé sur lui, il lui était aisé de deviner ce qu'il hurlait. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour deviner le voile d'émotions qui passait sur ces yeux.

Et chaque fois, il s'en délectait.

_I love the way you hate me_

Chaque mot prononcé avec agressivité était comme un rempart qu'il pouvait construire entre eux. Et chaque sourire en coin esquissé était pourtant comme le besoin impératif de son âme de démolir ce bloc de béton invisible.

Si la haine qu'il devinait derrière ces lunettes était divine, l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines lorsqu'ils courraient tous les deux sur le terrain le rendait chaque fois plus vivant encore. Et rien que pour ça, il continuerait d'agir comme il l'avait toujours fait. Comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Lorsque ses pieds glissaient sur la terre battue du stade, rien n'avait d'importance. Les regards réprobateurs ne pénétraient pas son champ de vision ; tout comme les paroles accusatrices qui volaient dans l'air lui importaient si peu qu'elles ne lui parvenaient pas.

_You say I'm a freak_

_I say I am free _

Les choses avaient pourtant bien changé, depuis leur première rencontre. Depuis leur seconde également. Fudou n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps, maintenant, leur relation avait pris cette tournure. La tension qui chargeait l'air aux débuts d'Inazuma Japan, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient confrontés, avait laissé place à une tension bien différente. À une tension qu'ils étaient pourtant les seuls à percevoir.

Ou peut-être était-ce car l'air ne se parait de cette douceur abrupte que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls.

— Kidou ! Fudou ! On va bientôt manger, vous venez ? Il manque plus que vous ! retentit la voix d'Endou depuis le haut des marches qui menaient au terrain.

Les deux intéressés se considèrent l'espace d'une courte seconde, avant que Kidou ne prenne la parole, d'une voix aussi puissante que celle du gardien :

— On va rester encore un peu, on vous rejoindra !

Il n'avait pas besoin d'interroger Fudou quant à sa volonté à rentrer manger ou bien à rester. Il le _savait._ Parce que c'était comme ça qu'ils marchaient, après tout.

Peu de mots. Peu d'actes.

Beaucoup d'actes ?

— Tu comptes rêvasser encore longtemps ?

Les mots de Fudou eurent le mérite de l'arracher à ces pensées futiles, lui permettant de réaliser qu'il était resté immobile, un pied sur le ballon.

— Est-ce là dans tes habitudes, _Kidou-kun_, de rêvasser comme ça ?

Les sourcils de l'intéressé se froncèrent derrière ses lunettes, tandis que l'esquisse d'un sourire apparaissait dans le coin de ses lèvres. _Ce_ sourire, pourtant pas chaleureux, qui brisait chaque fois les barrières que Fudou s'efforçait de construire.

_Take another shot at me_

_I love the way you hate me_

Une nouvelle fois, l'air revêtait cette magnificence qu'ils aimaient tant et détestaient tant à la fois, tous les deux. Cette tension chargée de sentiments sur lesquels ils ne parvenaient pas à mettre le moindre mot.

Fudou se délecterait probablement toujours de la crispation du visage de son coéquipier, lorsqu'il s'approchait trop près pour lui prendre le ballon. De combien ses lèvres lui intimaient de reculer, alors que son âme lui hurlait de rester, de venir plus près. Des frissons qu'il devinait glisser sur son corps lorsqu'ils étaient sujets à un anodin contact involontaire.

_You say I'm insane_

_I say you're afraid_

Une nouvelle fois, le visage de Kidou se para de cette délicate – et pourtant presque imperceptible – teinte rosée qu'il aimait tant. Fudou n'avait pas besoin de laisser échapper le moindre mot, de poser la moindre question, pour comprendre.

Peu de mots. Beaucoup d'actes.

Trop d'actes, probablement. Et pas suffisamment de mots.

Le souvenir de lèvres qui se cherchent, à l'abri des regards. De mains qui se trouvent, s'enserrent, ne se quittent plus. De contacts visuels refoulés, non assumés.

Décidemment, ces joues rougies étaient tout aussi divines que cette _haine_ dissimulée derrière des lunettes.

Perturbé par la tension qui volait autour de lui, Kidou manqua la balle lancée avec la même ardeur que celle contenue dans les sentiments de son coéquipier, si bien qu'elle roula bien plus loin, hors du terrain. Les lèvres de Fudou s'étirèrent en un fin sourire devant la scène.

Ce fut seulement lorsque le stratège quitta la délimitation de terre battue pour partir la chercher qu'ils réalisèrent tous les deux que l'obscurité de la nuit engloutissait désormais les lieux. Les lampadaires postés tout autour du terrain avaient permis de camoufler la lente disparition du soleil, alors qu'ils étaient trop obnubilés par la balle et la présence de l'autre pour s'en rendre compte.

Après des secondes qui semblèrent infinies pendant lesquelles Kidou, noyé dans la pénombre, ne revenait toujours pas, Fudou entama une lente marche dans la direction qu'il avait empruntée précédemment.

— Kidou, tu le ramènes ce ballon ou quoi ?

Un râle de mécontentement parvint à ses oreilles et, bien que dubitatif, Fudou partit en sa direction. Ses pupilles, bientôt finalement habituées à la nuit, distinguèrent la silhouette qu'il recherchait, en réalité éclairée par la douce lumière blanchâtre de la lune. Kidou semblait laisser ses yeux glisser sur l'horizon d'un air absent, à la recherche du ballon disparu.

— Tu le trouves ou quoi ? lança Fudou, les mains dans les poches de son short.

— Non, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de tirer aussi fort ?

Le brun haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, avant de briser les quelques mètres qui les séparaient à coup de grandes enjambées. Kidou eut un léger mouvement de recul, et les rayons blafards de l'astre lunaire permirent de distinguer ses sourcils se froncer quelques peu.

— Tu cherches même pas, tu me fuis juste.

— Et pourquoi je te fuirais ?

Des mains qui s'évitent.

Des regards qui s'esquivent.

_I'd rather be a freak than be a fake_

Le sol qui se dérobe.

Des corps finalement comme aimantés.

_Tell me I'm a freak _

_Tell me I'm a creep_

Des peaux qui s'effleurent.

Des souffles qui se confondent.

Des lèvres qui se cherchent.

_Hate me_

Des peaux qui brûlent.

Des souffles mêlés.

Des lèvres incapables de se séparer.

_I get stronger from the pain. _

Des respirations haletantes, fiévreuses.

Le temps semblait filer à une allure folle, comme s'il souhaitait s'accorder au rythme des palpitations de leurs cœurs. Au loin, il leur sembla entendre la voix d'Endou appeler leurs noms, probablement interpellé par leur absence à cette heure tardive de la soirée.

Il fallait rentrer. Probablement.

Alors, une dernière fois, Fudou se délecta du goût de ces lèvres qui lui faisaient face, rien qu'une seconde. Du sourire en coin qui s'y étirait lentement. De la vue de ces joues rougies qui s'écrasait sur sa rétine – mais il ne devait pas être mieux, après tout.

Et demain, encore, ils feraient comme si rien n'avait existé.

Et sans doute recommenceraient-ils, inlassablement.

— Je te hais pour ça, Fudou…

_I love the way you hate me_

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, car ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir :D en espérant que ça vous ait plu :)**


	10. Le cœur à la fête (Haizaki x Akane)

**Hello~ Me voici de retour avec une commande qui m'a été faite sur Wattpad, que je partage également dans ce recueil ! Il s'agit, comme le titre l'indique, d'un OS Haikane réalisé autour du prompt "Tu veux danser ?" !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira,**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

— Ryouhei, arrête de faire cette tête ! Ça te fait pas plaisir ?

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Haizaki ne s'était pas attendu, lorsqu'il avait suivi une Akane enthousiaste jusqu'à Seishou, c'était bien d'également y retrouver les membres de Raimon. Ces joueurs bruyants et trop enflammés à son goût, dont les voix se mêlaient dans le gymnase qu'ils avaient privatisé.

Mais bon, sans doute n'était-ce pas _si_ terrible que ça.

Pour autant, être sorti prendre l'air apportait tout de même quelque chose d'apaisant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à redire à leur présence, mais les entendre hurler tous entre eux dans tous les sens lui aurait presque donné mal à la tête.

— J'en étais sûre, ça te fait pas plaisir, soupira Akane en attrapant le bras de son ami. Tu aurais préféré que-

— C'est bon Akane, c'est très bien, la coupa-t-il.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement entre eux, avant qu'Haizaki ne reprenne la parole :

— Merci, lâcha-t-il en détournant le regard, incapable de croiser les iris brillants de la jeune fille.

Depuis qu'Akane était sortie de l'hôpital, ils avaient commencé à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. C'était un sentiment étrange que l'adolescent ressentait, lui qui avait voué une partie de sa – bien que courte – vie à vouloir la venger, il ne savait comment réagir face à cette sensation de légèreté. Surtout maintenant qu'il se surprenait à vouloir continuer de jouer au football.

Alors que ses prunelles écarlates glissaient sur le paysage et les reflets orangés du ciel, l'esquisse d'un sourire vint poindre sur ses lèvres. Akane, à en croire les dires de ses coéquipiers de Seishou, avait voulu organiser une petite fête pour célébrer sa victoire au Football Frontier et avait ainsi pris contact avec Mizukamiya, capitaine de son équipe originelle. Les membres de Raimon avaient également été conviés, et ils en étaient arrivés à tous se retrouver dans le gymnase de l'école.

Haizaki ne préférait sincèrement pas savoir comment Akane avait pu prendre contact avec eux, ni même savoir l'exhaustivité de ce qui avait pu être raconté à son insu. L'ignorance était parfois mieux, après tout. Il en était persuadé.

— Haizaki ! s'éleva la voix d'Asuto, dans son dos, arrachant l'attaquant à ses pensées et souvenirs.

Malgré l'ambiance apaisante qui s'était immiscée entre lui et Akane, Haizaki ne broncha pas en voyant l'attaquant quitter le gymnase et arriver en sa direction. Au même moment, la musique commença à retentir tout autour d'eux, indiquant que Sasotsuka avait probablement enfin réussi à faire marcher l'enceinte qu'ils avaient empruntée.

— Je voulais te remercier ! déclara Asuto dès qu'il eut rejoint ses côtés, avant d'afficher un large sourire.

— Ah ?

L'air l'extérieur balayait quelque peu les longs cheveux d'Haizaki et permettait de distinguer ses sourcils froncés et ses deux pupilles légèrement écarquillées de surprise. Être remercié de la sorte lui laissait à la fois un arrière-goût amer et agréable. Contradictoire. Les joueurs de Raimon étaient parfois bien trop agaçants.

Pourtant, son ressentiment n'avait plus rien à voir avec la première impression qu'il avait eue d'eux.

— De nous avoir rejoint pour la finale, ajouta Asuto. J'espère qu'on aura de nouveau l'occasion de jouer ensemble !

À ces mots, un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres d'Haizaki, indiquant au passage à Asuto qu'il n'avait sans doute pas tant changé que cela. Mais avant même que l'adolescent aux cheveux gris ait le temps de répondre, son coéquipier détourna son attention pour se tourner vers la jeune fille à leurs côtés.

— Enchanté, Akane ! Ravi de te rencontrer ! On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu sais !

La bouche de l'intéressée s'entrouvrit quelque peu de surprise, tandis que les pommettes d'Haizaki commençaient à arborer une légère teinte rosie.

— Ah bon ? Ryouhei, tu as parlé de moi ? s'étonna-t-elle, une moue interrogative et bien trop adorable pour laisser le collégien indifférent.

— Ah ?! Mais non ! Arrête de dire des trucs aussi ambigus, Inamori !

— Ambigus ? Pourtant on a entendu parler d'elle... Bon, c'est vrai que c'était plutôt par Kozoumaru qui t'avait suivi jusqu'à l'hôpital, mais...

Les mots n'atteignaient même plus les oreilles d'Haizaki. La simple mention de l'hôpital avait suffi à lui ramener les souvenirs de cette dure période à laquelle il s'était retrouvé confronté. Mais le passé restait le passé, et la main d'Akane qui n'avait plus lâché son bras depuis de longues minutes maintenant l'aidait à relativiser.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille se mouvaient, signe qu'elle semblait en pleine conversation avec Asuto, mais toujours leurs voix ne lui parvenaient plus. Seul le visage rayonnant qu'elle arborait avait son importance, et il ne le quittait plus des yeux. Comme si, chaque fois, la peur de la revoir devenir inexpressive l'envahissait, Haizaki préférait se délecter de chaque moment où il pouvait observer une telle expression.

Sans pour autant l'avouer, bien évidemment.

— Bon, je retourne à l'intérieur avec les autres, déclara finalement Asuto. À toute !

Il s'éloigna, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Ce fut la musique atteignant ses oreilles – lorsque la porte du gymnase fut ouverte – qui ramena Haizaki à la réalité.

— J'adore cette musique ! s'enthousiasma Akane, alors que le tempo ralentissait quelque peu.

Il semblait qu'Asuto avait préféré laisser la porte grande ouverte, ce qui permettait au son de s'échapper du gymnase avec bien plus de facilité. Les paroles, lentes et douces, leur parvenaient aisément, tandis que le visage de la jeune fille s'illuminait de plus en plus. S'il s'en souvenait bien, Akane avait toujours aimé la musique. Il se rappelait même de sa réaction le jour où ils avaient retrouvé la vieille guitare de son père, de comment elle s'était mise à danser alors que lui avait laissé ses doigts parcourir maladroitement les cordes de l'instrument, pourtant incapable de faire le moindre accord.

— Tu veux danser ?

Akane afficha une mine surprise, avant de laisser la joie qui dessinait ses traits venir s'exprimer à sa place. Si Haizaki se doutait que cela lui ferait plaisir, il ne s'attendait pas à déceler chez elle un tel enthousiasme pour autant.

— Oui ! répondit-elle vivement.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle accepta qu'Haizaki réalisa que, lui, il n'aimait pas danser. Mais il pouvait bien s'en accommoder, au moins pour ce soir. C'était le minimum qu'il pouvait faire pour préserver ce doux sourire, pour préserver l'éclat de ce regard émeraude si familier.

Et puis, peut-être que lorsque la chanson serait terminée, ils rentreraient rejoindre les autres. Peu importe la scène qui pouvait se dérouler dans ce gymnase, rien ne pouvait plus valoir le coup que leurs pas maladroits qui se mêlaient au rythme de la mélodie, que le rire d'Akane qui résonnait autour d'eux, que leurs mains qui ne se séparaient plus.

Et puis, à défaut de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, il pouvait l'imaginer sans difficulté. Michinari et Hiyori devaient sans doute enchaîner des pas de danse étranges, tandis que, à coup sûr, Kidou lançaient des regards noirs à tous les joueurs qui auraient le malheur de s'approcher trop près de Haruna. Aux antipodes du lent tempo, il était aisé de deviner l'ambiance surexcitée qui régnait probablement.

Finalement, rester dehors en compagnie d'Akane était tout aussi bien. Sans doute même mieux.

* * *

**J'espère que ce OS vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review, je sais que je radote mais c'est vraiment important pour moi de connaître votre avis :') Surtout dans les (très rares) moments où je suis satisfaite de mon travail, comme le OS précédent (Love the way you hate me), c'est parfois assez dur de pas savoir si les gens ont aimé ou pas ahah ! :3**


End file.
